Paint A Criminal's Heart
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a man who only cared about killing... Hinata Hyuuga is a woman who always valued life. But after Hinata witnessed murder scenes that involved the Uchiha, she found herself stepping into his monochrome world. Will she become just one of his victims? Or will she be able to make a difference?AU (Another Summary Inside)
1. Prologue: Dark and Light

**A/N:** Hello! I couldn't take this out of my head until I type it down and post here. I'd like to hear anyone's opinion about it! Should I continue it? (although I'd probably really continue this because... I love writing this one!) **It's my First Naruto FanFic!** Also please don't flame me about the pairing.. Everyone has their own opinions :] I hope we respect each other. **Sasuke and Hinata** pairing is one of my favorite pairings in Naruto. Grammar edited by **Nicha**. Thank u imouto-san! I hope u all enjoy^^ Please feel free to leave reviews, ideas and advices! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own this anime/manga and its characters except for this storyline that suddenly popped out in my head.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is a man who was well-known in the criminal world and yet unknown in the outside, normal world. None of his victims could ever escape from him. Not, until one time... What would happen when his and this very shy and forgiving normal girl, Hinata Hyuuga's world collide with each other? Will she also just become one of his victims? Or would it be... the opposite this time?

**Rated T** for now. May change later.

**Warning:** Some not-so-good scene of killing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dark and Light

Nightfall was always the best time for him. Slaughtering his prey in the profound darkness never failed to send sharp sensations of thrill down his spine, together with the mad adrenaline rush in his very veins as blood gets diverted to his braced, rippling muscles. It was excitement, the sensation he always loved.

Slowly, his shadow crawled along the walls and the streets as he walked at his own normal pace. It was normal for him, but too fast for his prey. He enjoyed seeing the coward creatures wasting their energies trying to escape from him. _Funny_. And yet, he wouldn't laugh.

With an impassive face, he slowly took out his sword that was clinging on his back. The sound of the blade sliding against its sheath as it was slowly being pulled out was the only soft and yet sharp sound audible in such a bleak night.

The prey was still running, its pale face bleached with apparent fear despite the dimness of surroundings. Its eyes were stretched so wide that it almost seemed as though the eyeballs would drop out from its socket. Tears were welling as its mouth gaped open, allowing saliva to spill out as it ran as quickly as it could, eyes screaming desperately for help.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't normal. His strength, reflexes, and other abilities were inhumane. If he was a normal criminal, the prey would have stood a chance of escaping but unfortunately, it would be its last day today.

As the prey turned left at a corner, it immediately came to a halt with a sudden realization that its life could soon cease to exist. The predator, Sasuke, stood there with eyes glowing bright red in the shroud of darkness. His sword was in his right hand, unsheathed. Then having no chance to scream, the prey's head flew out from its neck. Burning blood spurted, gushing out into the air and splattered onto the wall and the ground.

The smell of fresh blood made Sasuke smirk. The tingling sensation lifted up his spirits as he swayed the sword quickly enough to remove the blood that was smeared on the blade. The red substance languidly dripped from the tip of the sharp blade, creating a small pool around the corpse.

"Hm. Nothing entertaining," Sasuke mumbled flatly.

This was Sasuke Uchiha. The man who was well-known in the darkness, criminal world and yet unknown in the outside, normal world where he existed only to feed on his lust for blood and crave for the screams of his victims. The unknown predator living together with his innocent preys.

The man who insisted on living in the darkness. He was the shadow itself. Hidden, distant and _yet_, the nearest creature that was stuck within oneself.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Darkness and Light. The only two options wherein people could decide whether they'd entrust their souls to the evil or to the good.

_Sanctuary_ wasn't an option. Such a heavenly place was _never_ an option.

_Because no one lives in truth.._

_No one lives in a perfect life.._

A person would choose to either live in a cruel state being the bad man or live in a good way by pretending. Pretending to have good intentions but at the same time being full of dirty thoughts, full of greed and full of lies.

Conscience. There could be few of them who'd have soul of purity.

_Who'd have try living in reality even if it is harsh.._

_Who'd have try following the right path that they think is right.._

But once the pureness of white gets tainted with black, it wouldn't turn back to normal. It will take lots of attempts to erase the dirt and when it succeeds, it wouldn't even be done well enough to regain the purity that it once had.

Chances. Most of people think that everyone deserves second chances.

And the question; Why _not_? After all, human beings are human beings, nothing changed in that fact.

_The fact that people lives with sins.._

_The fact that people makes the same mistakes over and over.._

And the fact that human beings _don't_ deserve _perfection_..

It was the reality that seemed different even for this lavender gray-eyed young lady.

Hinata Hyuuga's whole being contradicted some of these harsh truth. Her _being_ itself could be the savior of so, so many tainted souls.

Hinata was innocently pure. She never doubts, never blames, never cheats and never accuses _anyone_. Nor did she ever steal anything that she knew wasn't hers. Be it materials, be it attention of _anyone_. She knew her limits. She was forgiving. She barely got mad. And when she did, a simple apology from the perpetrator was all it would take for her to soften again.

She was clean. Her soul, her love. There was a truth in her.

But.. she was also no more than a human being. She was not perfect. Nor did she want to be. She was a failure. Or so she would always think.

She lacked self-confidence. She lacked trust in herself. Which only led to mistakes, and eventually, to regret. She may be a body of lies but the lack of pride within her. For a mere human being like her. This was her imperfection.

* * *

SO how was it? I hope it turned out ok.. I'm sorry for posting new story again T^T I will still update the other fics of course! x] I can manage!(I _will_ manage) :]

Have good days and good nights everyone!

~Terru

**COMMENT FROM my editor Nicha:**

I LOVE your second part! Nee-san, u know I have read a lot of books, right? but! Ur second part, about Hinata is like nothing I have read about! It's actually something NEW to me. So, it would be great if u carry on about the deep emotions etc :D I really look forward to see the things about her ^^

The first part about Sasuke is also great, but of course improvements on descriptions have no limitations=] I know it's hard, I struggle with that too ^^ U'll just have to try and make it as effective as possible! Good luck!


	2. Chapter 1: Frantic Patient

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm very sorry for the late update. I was planning to update once Nicha isn't busy so that she could edit it but it wouldn't be until 26th and I didn't want u all to wait that long T.T Sooo... this was not beta-ed, I reread this over and over and edited myself... Soo it's not as good as the prologue, I know. I'm sorry :[ But let me know if u want to see an edited version of this, i'll replace this chapter once Nicha edited it. That is if u all would like to. :] As some of my friends and other people say, I am a bit good at writing people's emotions BUT it only gets better when edited by **Nicha**... Though, I still hope u enjoy reading! ^^Anyone is welcome to leave a review, ideas and advices! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own this anime/manga and its characters except for this storyline that suddenly popped out in my head.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is a man who was well-known in the criminal world and yet unknown in the outside, normal world. None of his victims could ever escape from him. Not, until one time... What would happen when his and this very shy and forgiving normal girl, Hinata Hyuuga's world collide with each other? Will she also just become one of his victims? Or would it be... the opposite this time?

**Rated T** for now. May change later.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Frantic Patient

Lying on a soft, comfortable sofa, the lavender gray-eyed girl slowly opened her eyelids. It was blurry and the first thing that came to her view was the wooden ceiling above her head. Her long dark blue hair splayed all over the white cover of the sofa, ends hanging loosely on the edge of it.

Once she fully opened her large beautiful eyes, a familiar face suddenly blocked her view of ceiling.

"Hanabi?" Hinata Hyuuga, the supposed-to-be heiress of the Hyuuga clan, mumbled hesitantly before lazily lifting her upper body up so that she could sit.

"Hinata!" without sparing her some time to think, the younger Hyuuga threw her arms around Hinata's neck. Automatically, she returned the hug but confused as to why her sister was acting like she had never seen her for so many years. _What happened..?_

"H-hanabi... What happened?" Hinata voiced out her confusion.

"You suddenly fainted! And there weren't even guys here, so I worried why you fainted," Hanabi hadn't let go of her elder sister.

Hinata blushed, her pale cheeks were now tinted with adorable red color. So, she was really known as a shy girl who would faint so easily in the presence of guys. But what could she do? She was naturally that uncomfortable around men. Well, in the exception of her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Those two guys were her best friends. Oh also, her cousin Neji Hyuuga, although she still felt anxious around him sometimes...

Hanabi finally let go of her and grinned widely as she looked into her eyes. Her elder sister was really as beautiful as a porcelain doll, admirable and kind. She was probably the nicest person Hanabi had yet to meet. And she was kind of regretting it now how she acted cold towards her before. Their father, Hiashi Hyuuga had really made her think that Hinata was a weak girl. An heiress who didn't deserve her status. A daughter of Hyuuga Main house member who held no rights to be considered as one.

Hanabi immediately frowned at the thought. She knew that their father wasn't a bad guy. But she was wrong when she only thought that he only said such cruel things in order to encourage Hinata to strive for the best and be a strong kunoichi one day. Apparently, no. And Hinata knew it. She believed that their father hated her, that her father didn't care about her. Not at all. Even if she could die in a mission, Hiashi Hyuuga wouldn't give a damn about it at all.

"Hanabi?" Hinata questioned her as she noticed the sad glint in her pale-lavender eyes.

She was brought back to her senses when she heard Hinata's soft voice. It soothed her greatly. She wished she was like her sister, beautiful and gentle. Hanabi _secretly_ wished. Of course, there was no way she could say that out loud. She knew that their father believed that she had stronger Byakugan than Hinata and that he had a high expectation of her.

Deep inside... Hanabi felt the pressure. And she suddenly felt bad for her elder sister. Hinata had gone through these hardships too, the grueling trainings, the practices of being well-mannered so to be a successful heiress. All her efforts were gone to trash the moment Hiashi confirmed that she wasn't worth it. At first, she didn't acknowledge Hinata's presence but slowly, she learned that she wanted to know more about her timid existence. She felt anger towards their father. Towards Hiashi for keeping her from doing so at the very first place.

"Hinata... I'm sorry." Hanabi looked down, some locks of her chocolate brown hair fell like a curtain covering her face. Hinata blinked a few times. She didn't understand. _Why was Hanabi apologizing?  
_

"Hanabi? W-what's wrong so s-suddenly?" Hinata gracefully placed both her hands on the younger Hyuuga's shoulder as both of them now sat beside each other on the sofa. Hanabi didn't look up. She suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed of herself that despite of how she treated her elder sister before, here Hinata was, comforting her instead of disliking her. Then suddenly, a thought entered Hinata's mind. _Maybe..._

"Hanabi," Hinata's tone of voice became serious. It was then that Hanabi lifted her head up so that she could see Hinata's expression. Lavender-gray eyes met pale-lavender eyes. She had expected Hinata to be having a serious expression, a worried one or a sad one. But she was wearing the look that the last thing she thought she would be wearing. A genuine smile.

Tears started to form in her eyes, befogging her vision. All words escaped her, she couldn't say anything. No. She hasn't had the _need_ to do so. And before she realized it, Hinata had already pulled her into a soft embrace. Patting her back softly and as if singing a lullaby in her ears, Hinata whispered to her the thing she had always wanted to hear so that she could feel reassured.

"_I think, I know now what you're thinking of and if really so... little sister, I already forgave you for that." _

Hinata could be naïve most of the time but she wasn't a fool to not notice her younger sister's uneasiness. She knew she needed to make her feel reassured. Hinata knew Hanabi needed her comfort. And she was more than willing to do so. Even if it would be only for _that_ one time.

Hanabi felt her eyes widened for a second before closing them tightly. Not 'You never did bad things to me' to make Hanabi feel even worse knowing fully what she had done wrong before, neither 'don't worry about it, past is past' to just _try_ reassuring her _but_ 'I already forgave you'. There weren't lies hidden within those words. The words that an average person wouldn't be able to say so easily to someone who did bad things to you as if nothing had ever happened, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. To forgive so easily... It was just like Hinata. Hinata forgave her. And those words that came out from her own mouth was one of the most beautiful thing she had ever received.

That was all that it took for Hanabi to cry out loud. Feeling relieved, like a thorn had been taken out from her suffocated heart, she cried on her sister. Seconds, minutes, hours had passed. Hinata never let her go, allowing Hanabi to let out all the suppressed feelings for the first time in her fourteen years of life.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The sun was gleaming as usual, bright and blinding while Hinata recalled yesterday's happening. Hanabi apologized to her and then cried freely on her. It was the day that Hinata felt one thing accomplished in her life. She finally felt that she was an elder sister to Hanabi. Smile spread across her gentle features and her lavender-gray eyes were shining, full of life. She'd do her best today too.

On her way to the Konoha Hospital for her work shift, she co-incidentally met Kiba and of course, with his dog Akamaru. Her smile grew wider that it was almost ear to ear. Kiba was as usual, lively and sweet while Akamaru rushed to jump around her and bark loudly.

"Oi Hinata! On your way to your job?" Kiba waved his hands to her as he closed their distance.

"Yes," Hinata replied crouching down to rub Akamaru's head.

"Good luck then! What time does your shift ends again?"

"Oh, it is... around nine o'clock in the night."

"I see, be careful on your way back home. I heard there were murder cases happening lately these days," Kiba warned as he bent his body forward placing his left hand over his knee and patted her shoulder with his right hand, his dog emitting a low growl agreeing with his master.

"M-murder..?" Hinata was clueless. She hadn't heard anything about it. No one had told her! _Oh my... murder. That means... that means, dead bodies could be anywhere._

"Yeah, I can come pick you up and walk you home," he offered gentlemanly. But Hinata being Hinata thought it would be rude of her and weaker if she couldn't even walk to her own house alone. So she politely refused.

"T-thank you, Kiba-kun, but I'll be fine, please don't worry." Hinata flashed a nervous smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, if something happens, just scream okay? Remember to scream loudly, or else no one would hear you."

Hinata blushed. She knew that her voice was small, meek as a mouse and it was pretty embarrassing when being told like that. But nonetheless, she giggled a little before nodding. And Kiba was off together with his dog.

When Hinata arrived at the hospital, Sakura immediately saw her and greeted her. The pink-haired kunoichi was a good medic nin, and she was physically strong too. Hinata sometimes envied her strength and confidence. But she found it more admirable and it served as an inspiration to her.

"Hi Hinata, how are you today?" Sakura walked to her holding small and slender tube bottles-which in Hinata's knowledge were probably used for some experiments- in her hands and arms that formed like a basket just in front of her stomach.

"I'm fine Sakura-san, thank you." Hinata smiled at her and Sakura couldn't help but feel in awe.

"Alright, let's do our best today too." Sakura nodded and smiled back at her then stomped off towards the room which labeled as 'Surgery Room' near the counter.

'I feel like everyone's in a good mood today,' Hinata thought inwardly.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Holding his sword in his right hand while leaning on the wall outside the basement where he stayed at, Sasuke Uchiha lightly traced the smooth surface of its blade with his left hand's long and slender fingers. Tonight, he would go out there in the human world and haunt some little mouse. And no, not that he wasn't in the human world. He just refused to consider his place as one. And he also refused to consider himself as one of those foolish human beings living in that disgusting place.

He was all alone in his life ever since his whole clan was assassinated. He figured out that his elder brother did it. His own blood killed and took every ounce of life that belonged to his family and to the members of the Uchiha clan. Was it fair? Was it reasonable? Was it understandable? Those were some of the questions he felt lingering on his head when he found out about the bloody truth.

And because of his anger, he decided to take revenge against _him,_ the elder brother that he once fully respected, admired, and cared for. But what came worse when he finally got to kill him? He eventually discovered the truth behind all of his cruel actions. Why he killed the whole Uchiha clan and left only his younger brother-which was Sasuke- alive, why he had that emotionless face as he assassinated them, blood painted on each houses, outside, ground and walls... _Everything_. Everything was ordered to him by some of the Konoha elders.

Sasuke didn't want to believe it at first but it was the truth that was once neglected to him. It felt like a huge dagger just stabbed him right through his heart and cut his very soul into pieces. His ruined spirit... Every human emotions that was kept inside him slowly slipped away like grains of sand slipping between his fingers, and this left his body alone in the coldness.

His onyx eyes that was originally in no-life color became even more distant and dull, evident of pure hatred that developed within his heart. He forgot how to feel anything; pain, sorrow, happiness, love for anyone. He forgot how to smile, how to grieve, how to pity and most of all... how to love himself. In his perspective view, no one could ever understand how he was feeling, no one could ever relate to how his heart shattered into many pieces, now broken and could not be fixed anymore even with a strong bond. Nothing. A bottomless ground of hatred was where he was standing. An empty darkness was where he was living.

Ever since then, he changed his personal opinions and views of human. Human beings were weak creatures only made to feel glimpse of tidbit emotions before dying. Born and then die. As simple as that. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a human. At least, not anymore, in his heart and mind. And he planned to believe on it until the moment he'd be forced to end his life and stop his breathing organ from respiring.

Lowering his gaze and closing his eyes in tranquility, Sasuke placed his sword back on its sheath behind his back. No one could ever destroy the barrier he built around himself, not even a certain blonde who was once his best friend. Not even a pink-haired kunoichi who had showed affections for him. He'd never feel any emotions anymore neither towards _anything_ nor _anyone_. Not... anymore.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Hours passed like seconds and in a blink of an eye, it was already eight fifty. Hinata's shift was soon to end. She felt tired because it was unusually busy in the hospital more than ever. Some of the patients were brought there either comatose, had deep cuts embed on their skins, blood dripping down from their shaking mouths, or eyes were wide opened as though they were just shocked by an electricity.

Hinata did her best to save her patients' lives. She offered her loyalty to the villagers in her city even though her own clan discarded her. She was happy enough to see the smiles that spread on everyone's faces and it hurt her so much when she couldn't save a life. It was like one piece of her heart was being tore apart.

Glancing at the small clock that read _eight fifty-seven_ above her last patient's table, Hinata turned her gaze at the injured man lying on the white bed, sleeping. Bandages were all around him, his forehead, his left eye and neck, until his chest and legs wherein bones were broken. Only a hospital gown covered his body from being fully bare. She frowned at the sight of him. His family could be really worried of him, what if he had sons or daughters? What would their reactions be if they were told that their father was in such dangerous state? His life was barely hanging on the line of living...

"Please... you can do it." Hinata slowly put her hands over the man's larger hand and gripped it softly as if letting him know that he had someone to hold onto. Then Hinata's shift was over. Three minutes had passed and she had to go. Another medic-nin would be taking over her shift, but why was it that she felt like not removing her hands away from him? She closed her eyes firmly as she kept telling herself that he'd be fine. She repeated it over and over like a mantra she had to memorize. Feeling relieved by it, she pulled her hand off from the man's hand.

Hinata was about to turn over to the door when he suddenly spoke. She jerked her head towards him quickly and widened her eyes.

"O-or..ange.."

_Orange...?_ Hinata activated her byakugan and saw the flow of his chakra getting weaker and weaker in every tick of the clock. _Oh no..._

"Please. Fight it, please, you have to stay alive," Hinata muttered barely above a whisper.

"O..orange...hair... AH! He's...g-goin uh to..kill m-me! Helpgh!" he choked out as he yelled and started to panic, body shaking violently trying to get freed from the tubes that kept his life sustained for the meantime. Hinata trembled and quickly brought her left fist above her chest clenching on her own shirt. _Orange hair?_

_..._

_...  
_

"Someone! Please come in here!" not long after, the patient was frantically trying to be free and destroying everything near to him and so Hinata had to call for someone. She immediately ran outside the room and towards the counter asking one of the nurses to announce for their head medic-nin to come instantly at the room Hinata's patient was in.

After the announcement made, she rushed back to the room only to see the patient not in the bed anymore. She stepped inside, taking small steps towards it. Then she looked at the window. It wasn't opened... She just realized that her byakugan wasn't deactivated but still, because of the loud wild beats of her heart, she hadn't focused on her surrounding. And as if a cold air was creeping up her body, suddenly, a rough hand snaked around her neck. She widened her eyes. _Who?_ Swiftly shifting her body to the perpetrator, she saw none other than the patient who was just lying dreadfully on the bed a while ago. _The patient?_ _Oh God..._ What would she do? What should she do?

Hinata raised both her hands to stop the rough hands that was slowly constricting her neck tightly like a snake constricting its prey. Placing her hands over the man's hands around her neck, she did her best to pry them open but to no avail, the patient was stronger than her. The question... how did he get like that when Hinata just saw the flow in his chakra nothing more than a source for breathing earlier and now he was moving faster and forceful?

The grip on her neck was getting tighter. Hinata had to hit him somewhere. Feeling sad about it, she did her technique of blocking flows of chakra. Lifting her right hand and forefinger along with her middle finger pointed up, she hit the patient's left then right arm several times before she felt his grip loosen. She took this opportunity and stepped back carefully distancing herself from him.

When she thought that she'd be able to go outside, he swiftly jumped on her making her fall onto the floor. He was hovering over her now, pressing his right hand on her head firmly holding her down right there, his right eye that wasn't bandaged was glowing red and saliva was spilling out from his mouth which Hinata felt herself tremble even more. Both of her hands that grabbed his right arm weakly wasn't helping. _What happened to him so suddenly?_ That was her thought when she widened her lavender-gray eyes as she saw his left hand turning into some kind of dagger ready to dig a hole inside her body.

* * *

I hope this chapter turned out ok...

And thank u sooo much to those who read this even though u don't review and to those who added this to their story alert!

Also thank u so much to those who reviewed!

**Lady Crack**, **Fair Sword Maiden**, **Number1Weirdo** and **kibagaaralover18** :]

btw, ** Lady Crack **has an awesome Sasuke and Hinata fanfic called **Shinobi of Honor**! SasuHina fans, U should check her fic out! Definitely! x]

Hope everyone has good days and good nights! ^^

~Terru


	3. Chapter 2: Between Two Monsters

**A/N:** Hello! I'm very sorry for updating late everyone. :[ Anyway, here's the update. Some grammars edited by Nicha! I hope u enjoy reading^^ Anyone is welcome to leave a review, ideas and advices, really, I'd appreciate them a lot! Thank u so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own this anime/manga and its characters except for this storyline that suddenly popped out in my head.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is a man who was well-known in the criminal world and yet unknown in the outside, normal world. None of his victims could ever escape from him. Not, until one time... What would happen when his and this very shy and forgiving normal girl, Hinata Hyuuga's world collide with each other? Will she also just become one of his victims? Or would it be... the opposite this time?

**Warning:** I changed the rating to M cause...I'm not sure if the (slight-maybe-) gore part here is appropriate in rated T.

_

* * *

When she thought that she'd be able to go outside, he swiftly jumped on__to__ her__,__ making her fall onto the floor. He was hovering over her now, pressing his right hand on her head firmly __and __holding__ her down right there. H__is right eye that wasn't bandaged was glowing red__,__ and saliva was spilling out from his __mouth which made Hinata __tremble even more. Both of her hands that grabbed his right arm weakly __weren't__ helping._ What happened to him so suddenly? _That was her thought when she widened her lavender-gray eyes as she saw his left hand turning into some kind of dagger__,__ ready to dig a hole in__to__ her body._

Chapter 2:

Between the two monsters

Hinata quivered under the frantic patient that was hovering over her, readied to pierce its blade into her stomach. Widening her eyes, she forced herself to move her hand and palm to do the 'gentle fist'. She gritted her teeth not too hardly before activating her Byakugan. Soon, several lines of veins popped out around the surface of her eyes and she could now see the flows of chakra inside the patient's body.

But seeing it gave a different story. Earlier, the man's chakra was as small as a flame that only a match could form and now it was suddenly glowing wild; red chakra with green flame. _What is this chakra?_

She lifted her palm and quickly thrust it into his chest. When he flew meters away, back crashing into the wall ahead of them, Hinata regained her composure and stood up, forcing her legs and knees not to wobble.

The frantic patient's bright-red eyes suddenly flickered and glared at her. Smirking, he charged towards Hinata once again, jumping into the air directly at her. She then stood in a battle stance preparing for the attack that was coming to her but, it didn't happen. Next thing she saw was the patient's body slumped down on the floor and a strong presence of chakra in front of her. Looking at the silhouette carefully, there she saw the head medic-nin and the fifth hokage standing; Tsunade.

"Hinata, what was going on in here?" asked Tsunade rather anxiously.

When Tsunade was called for the room one of her shy students was in, she considered it as a serious matter as no one dared calling for her if it was only a mere small problem. But as she headed towards the room, she immediately sensed a different kind of chakra that was quite disturbing. Keeping her serious face, she rushed towards her destination. Then when she arrived, she heard a groan that was similar to a monster's, and a low panting of someone from inside the room. Tsunade knew the panting was from Hinata. She silently twisted the knob and entered. Her student didn't seem to notice her, but then there she saw… a man about to jump onto Hinata with a bladed arm. Tsunade widened her eyes but swiftly moved behind the attacker striking at his neck using her hand.

Hinata was taken aback. She could only look at Tsunade worriedly, then at the paralyzed body of the man. He was conscious but it seemed like he couldn't really move at all. Then she saw the fifth hokage lift her fist and was about to land a hit on the patient's back when Hinata yelled meekly, stopping her.

"No!"

"What? This creature tried to kill you earlier Hinata," replied Tsunade coldly.

"But-"

"There is a limit to every kindness. Yours will just bring you to your own grave. Do you understand that?"

Hinata lowered her gaze, knowing that what the head medic-nin said was true. She honestly didn't understand herself sometimes. She was a coward, she knew that. She was too kind-hearted and she was often told that. But the very thought of this patient losing himself like that was just too sad to bear. She didn't understand. She didn't know what happened. Everything was so sudden she didn't even have the time to think about it. She got afraid, not for her own life but for the patient's life that was supposed to be endangered.

Hinata knew her kindness was her own weakness and yet she couldn't help it. It was her nature. It wasn't that bad, in her opinion. Yes it had its disadvantage but... but...

"Hinata. Listen to me when I'm talking," Tsunade broke into her reveries.

Hinata jerked her head upwards to look at the yellow-haired woman wearing an impatient expression on her face. She deactivated her Byakugan, and veins that was formed around her eyes slowly disappeared.

"M-my apologies, Tsunade-sama," Hinata apologized whole-heartedly.

"Next time, think of yourself too."

Tsunade grabbed the man's arm and landed a slight punch in his stomach. It was enough to make him fall completely unconscious. She then looked at his arm that was turned into a blade. There was definitely something strange going on.

"I'll take this patient to the laboratory lab underground. Take your leave now Hinata, your shift is already over," Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed before taking a last look at the man and leaving the room.

Hinata's whole body was still tense. It was her first time encountering such …patient. She was grateful to the head medic-nin too, though she didn't even notice that Tsunade entered the room that time. Hinata found it really amazing. The head medic-nin was considered as the strongest kunoichi in Konoha Village and she greatly admired her strength. But what was that unusual energy flow that articulated inside the patient's body? And his arm that turned into a blade. What was that? Questions were popping out in her mind, neither have the answers. She was so tired... Maybe she'd just rest her mind for a while. She'd think about it later. She really wanted to go home so badly even though normally it was the last thing she had always wanted to do. To go home to the Hyuuga Compound wherein she wasn't known as the Hyuuga heiress anymore.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Finally, midnight was nearing. Everything was painfully dark and it was Sasuke Uchiha's time to hunt his prey. His nerves that were getting excited by the image of the red substance dripping from his sword was too much. Sasuke was thirsty for the sight of another human escaping from him, another desperate cry and throaty scream that came from his victims. Oh how he loved the sensation of having his sword painted with blood. Blood of the same species of those who made his elder brother killed his parents, and his whole clan.

Sasuke walked silently under the dim night sky. Without the stars and the moon, everything seemed endless black holes to him. Without touch of light, his already dark world had become even darker. Now he was even more craving for the smell of death. The usual unpleasant sight that was always so pleasant to him, the visual beads of _tears_ that fell from his prey's eyes...

_Tears_... Sasuke never really cried. He had never even once cried even when he was a kid. Even though he wasn't given an attention from his father as much as his brother for he couldn't surpass him in everything, he never felt like crying unlike most of the kids his age would probably have. But he supposed it was because the attention he received from his elder brother was enough for him. Whenever they finished training, Sasuke would smile childishly and in return, _he_ would poke him on the forehead, between his eyebrows. It was a gesture he got used to.

Itachi Uchiha. The name of the man that he had always looked up to. The name of the respective brother he had always followed. Now, only a name that was carved in his memory. A name that was supposed to be forgotten already. It was deeply carved in his memory. Then that was the first time he cried. The first time that tears fell unstoppably from his cold eyes. It was after he killed him that he found out his elder brother wasn't the mastermind for slaughtering their family and clan members.

Sasuke Uchiha had killed his elder brother who had no actual intention of murdering everyone in their clan. He had killed the only man he had ever admired and respected. The moment his sword pierced through Itachi's body, was the very moment Sasuke Uchiha made his first regret in his life. And the most painful thing was when Itachi looked at him and smiled that genuine smile just like back when they were still getting along, _he_ even poked his forehead as if they had just finished a training they used to do together.

He had shed tears for the first time, tears of suffocating pain only for _him_. Tears that would rather not fall from his eyes for something so trivial. Something so pathetic. Not even when he found everyone in his clan lying dead everywhere. He went berserk, near insane but no tears came out from his onyx eyes.

Keeping his impassive face, Sasuke resumed walking, thoughts were filled of his past but nevertheless, kept half of his attention to human presence. Then just after few moments, he felt one. A smirk crept us his lips as his onyx eyes turned red with three black dots that has tail in each, encircling inside his pupil. The lust he was having for blood was very high at the moment as he remembered the face of his elder brother. Dead. Without life. Dull. The one he foolishly caused.

"Brother. Looks like my actual revenge isn't anywhere near the end." Sasuke smirked wider as he noiselessly approached his prey.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

She was being followed. Either that or the other person had the same way home as her. Hinata Hyuuga was clenching her fists above her chest as she walked nervously. The little amount of lights that was coming from the houses' lamps didn't help. It was very dark and Hinata could barely breathe, even in an attempt of not being drowned by the killing silence surrounding her. Her footsteps weren't audible either so she had to distract herself from hearing the strange noises that was haunting behind her. She could feel the small hairs that were attached to her skin in her forearm standing as a cold air blew and brushed against her face. With her lavender thick jacket covering her, it wasn't cold. But the shivering of her nerves wouldn't stop.

_Who?_ Maybe she should look behind her. Hoping that it was another person who had the same way home as her, Hinata stopped abruptly and jerked her head to the side, at an angle enough to see if there was actually someone walking behind her. But there was no one, and this made the shivering of her petite form increased.

Hinata began walking again, this time doubling her pace. Maybe it was her imagination. Yes, that was right. It could have been just an illusion. She kept convincing herself that as she walked but her feet was betraying her. She wanted to run fast right away to keep distance from whoever that was following her. She felt uncomfortable, her pupils looking around all the while as she kept her head straight. Her hands would clench and then unclench again every now and then. Even sweat was starting to form in her palms.

She was about to turn at a corner when she heard a strange sound of something metal being rubbed against another metal. She then stopped and stiffened. If she weren't paying attention as to where the screeching sound was coming from, her ears would have hurt so badly by now. Her heart beat became rapid, and a mixture of nervousness and frustration roamed through her mind.

"I-I wonder what that is..." Hinata whispered to herself.

Hinata wasn't usually the type to step into other people's business but for some reason, this time, the curiosity she got wouldn't let her leave until she see what was really going on. So out of this peculiarity, Hinata walked ahead to where she screeching noise seemed to be emanating from.

Walking at her normal pace, Hinata focused her attention at the sound until it got louder and louder for every second that passed. Then another different sound joined in. A sound seemed like flesh being cut and a liquid spurting. A sound of slash was then heard. Hinata's smelling sense may not be even one fourth of Kiba's but she could easily tell that the sound of liquid that struck her ear drums a while ago was blood and that its fresh _raw_ smell traveled up her nostrils, leaving a disgusting itch there. She widened her eyes and quickly brought her right hand on her mouth to cover it. When she peeked at the spot that the scent of blood was coming from, a horrible sight welcomed her eyes.

She gasped, unable to suppress the fear and shock she immediately felt. There was a body of a human girl sliced in half. Already her ghostly head resembled almost a skull, eyes sinking into its sockets, as if staring out directly at her. The cheeks were so hollow, it looked like there were no more blood to support it. Her limbs from the waist were torn from the muscles of her chest. In her ripped clothes and along with the torn fabric, she was bathing in her own blood. Eyes traveling from the body of the poor girl, Hinata saw the left arm broken in an unimaginable manner. Elbow cracked backwards instead of the normal bending of a human's elbow; the red substance was also dripping down from her insides; and white bones were almost visible. Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_O-oh..._ Hinata could have fainted but instead her knees only buckled and she used the post beside her as a support from falling down onto the ground.

_T-that's horrible..._ _How...How can s-someone d-do such... _Hinata was so disoriented. Not even words could describe how exactly she felt. In the light-headedness and the rush of surging nausea she felt a veil of red haze enveloping her. All she could see in her head was the girl's dead body, burned permanently onto her very retinas even when she turned to look away to escape from seeing the terrible sight. A single vein throbbed strongly on her forehead. _No... _She looked back at the corpse, and then at the person whom she supposed was the killer.

Standing nonchalantly beside the dead body was a young man wearing a bluish white shirt with long sleeves, purple enclosing ropes tied around his waist to hold the navy blue skirt-like cloth he wore on top of his black knee-length pants. A black open-toed sandal occupied his feet. Hinata flinched when she recognized a smirk that crept up the man's face despite the darkness. She could see it with her lavender-gray eyes. She could _feel_ it.

_He knows I'm here...He knows it. _Hinata shut her eyes tight, thinking of what to do if he attacked her. She couldn't afford being killed there. She still had many things she wanted to do and fulfill, even when not being an heiress to her clan anymore. She still had to save lives of the people in her village. Some people still needed her. _Her_, not because of her high status but just as a _normal_ person. She would defend herself and fight him, if that was going to be necessary.

Sasuke already felt the other person's presence before he even killed the worthless human girl whose body was now lying dead on the ground. He could admit that he was amused as to why the human was trying to come near him. He was quite sure his level of chakra was too high that even a normal person could tell that he was not there for a mere walk, and also that he was not there for a simple reason. So then how could the other humans be so careless as to even peek on what he was doing?

He then sensed the chakra that was emitting from the human's presence. So she was a woman. A woman who can be so brave and sneaky. He smirked. Tonight, his victim wouldn't be only one but two. But when he was about to turn on his heel towards the living woman, a heavy and strong chakra of someone suddenly appeared behind him. And he immediately knew who it was.

"Sasuke."

_Pein. _Sasuke's smirk faded in an instant.

"What do you want." It wasn't really a question as it was always the first thing he'd say whenever they meet.

"Your confirmation." The taller man with fiery orange hair replied blankly. His perfectly formed face had six piercings, three on each side of his nose and a fang-like two on the bottom of his lips. His eyes were purple with no pupils, and the black lines that joined it made it even more intriguing as it held no emotion. Yet, intimidating.

Sasuke snorted, already knowing where the conversation would go to.

"I told you, I don't want to. I'm satisfied being alone."

"You may be for now, but later you will seek for greater power. And we can give you that."

Sasuke remained silent. Partly because he was thinking about what the fiery orange headed man had just said. It was true. He knew it himself. He needed not anyone to tell him, but he defied to acknowledge others' existence as a help especially he killed Orochimaru in able to free himself from chains, now with his extreme strength and ability. However, another part why he kept quiet was because of the human girl who was still there, listening to them. He didn't want to say anything about him that anyone else could hear. He scowled, activating his Sharingan as his black irises turned red and three black dots with tails in each appeared encircling his pupils.

"Leave. I have an unfinished business."

"And if I refuse to do so?"

"Then I'll make you."

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Despite her shakiness, Hinata had purposely listened to the conversation between the man who had murdered the little girl and the other man with a threatening voice. She wanted to run away, away from them. Away from the two snarling figures of monsters. She was afraid. She involuntarily trembled under the heavy killing intent that surrounded the two men. But her body wasn't obeying. She would have to prepare herself for an attack, knowing that the murderer knew she was there. There was no way he'd let her escape. And she was curious at best.

* * *

I'm trying my best to make them In Character... I hope it turned out ok :] Also, lots of things are going to be explained as the fic goes on. Unanswered questions will be answered.

**Thank u SO MUCH** to those who added this to their story alert, favorited this fic, added me as their favorite author and author alert and to those who read this even though not reviewing! :D

And of course to those who reviewed:** Lady Crack**, **Fair Sword Maiden**, **Number1Weirdo,** **kibagaaralover18, AkaruiGekkou, Lems, and field innocence**

I LOVE U ALL! U don't know how u all made me happy! T^T*sniffs in happiness* 

Have a good day and good night everyone!

~Terru**  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Haunting Nightmare

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Yes, I'm so late! T_T I'm sorry. *bows low* I will try hard so I can update faster than this... **AND! My FanFiction SITE is FIXED! I don't know when it happened but I can update by myself now! :D YEY! I thought I'd have to upgrade my OS to Windows XP or higher.**(Right now, it's Windows 2000 so yeah.)

Beta-ed by myself(?) since my Editor doesn't have time to edit it(She's busy too). If anyone notices errors, please tell me. I just hope my grammars aren't that bad. Anyway, anyone is welcome to leave a review, ideas or suggestions! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own this anime/manga and its characters except for this storyline that suddenly popped out in my head.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is a man who was well-known in the criminal world and yet unknown in the outside, normal world. None of his victims could ever escape from him. Not, until one time... What would happen when his and this very shy and forgiving normal girl, Hinata Hyuuga's world collide with each other? Will she also just become one of his victims? Or would it be... the opposite this time?

**Warning:** I am not updated to the actual Naruto Anime/Manga but I still know how they interact. Just that, I had to change some of that for here. I'm trying my best to keep them In Character too. I'm sorry if they're not. And oh, Chakra Hypnotism: I don't even know if there is really a Chakra Hypnotism in the actual manga. This word just popped out in my head. **ALSO! I'm sorry if I had let down anyone's expectations for now**. There will be more suspense and romance later... This fic is already planned and how I think it will end.

_

* * *

Despite her shakiness, Hinata had purposely listened to the conversation between the man who had murdered the little girl and the other man with a threatening voice. She wanted to run away, away from them. Away from the two snarling figures of monsters. She was afraid. She involuntarily trembled under the heavy killing intent that surrounded the two men. But her body wasn't obeying. She would have to prepare herself for an attack, knowing that the murderer knew she was there. There was no way he'd let her escape. And she was curious at best._

Chapter 3:

Haunting nightmare

The yellow-haired head medic-nin; Tsunade, stood in front of a bed that glowed white due to light luminescent under it. Without creating any sounds, she observed the unconscious body of Hinata's patient while he was tied with black thick belts that connected from the sides of the bed. She had called Shizune to operate and check on his blood in order to know how a blade came out from his body and why he went demented.

After this check, Shizune reported to Tsunade that the patient might have received a stab injury from a blade user ninja who could do a chakra hypnotism, convincing the patient that he was a different person and eventually, because of the strong chakra that was transferred to the victim's body, even the blade was formed from the limbs where the chakra mostly gathered. Shizune based all of the information from the sticky purplish red blood that she got when she injected a needle at the man. The blood that was supposed to turn bright red when being drawn out of a human's skin because of the air remained purplish red as it was. Shizune knew the chakra hypnotism caused this. But... she wasn't sure as to how the patient could survive it without going through comatose for a long time. Or worse to come; death.

"Shizune. Are you detailed about this chakra hypnotism?" asked Tsunade in a rather collected voice, but the hint of curiosity was evident.

"No, Tsunade-sama. But I'll go research and give you a report once I find out all the facts behind it."

"Good. I want a detailed explanation about this. For the meantime, this patient will have to stay here and for his body to be stabilized. He will die in a minute if we place him in the normal patient rooms."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Uhm..."

"What is it?"

"How was Hinata-san? She wasn't injured right?"

"No. Hinata's all good. Except for her endearing kindness as usual."

Shizune's facial expression softened. She knew very well how the Hyuuga girl treated everyone. She was kind to the extent that even an enemy would have her mercy in the middle of a battle. But she also knew that Hinata protected those who were dear to her and would do anything in order to not let them be stepped at or bullied, even if it meant she would take the person's place. She has taken a liking to her because of her ever so sweet personality but her master, Tsunade was unsatisfied, not that she disliked her. It was only understandable that Tsunade wanted her students to be capable of fighting not only physically but emotionally. She didn't need weak students.

But Shizune knew better... Hinata's kindness was already a strong weapon and at the same time, a defense itself.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Sounds of metal blades echoed throughout the silence of the night. She wasn't sure if who began to attack who, all she could know was that the two men who were interacting quietly just a while ago suddenly started to slash at each other. She looked away from them and only sat behind the post. She was _really_ curious. Frightened but curious. Why'd someone do such horrible thing? How could someone wear a... smile when he knew that he had just taken a life away? There were lots of whys and hows in her head that she was only even more frustrated.

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground, carefully listening to the clashing cries of blades.

But she had to go away. She had to run away. Why wouldn't her body obey what her mind was repeatedly saying?

…

…

Sasuke was not an average fighter or killer. He was beyond those human strengths. But his opponent, the orange-haired man; Pein, was even more powerful. For now, that is. Sasuke would make sure he'd surpass the power that every strong living creature possessed as long as he was stepping alive on the ground.

Pein began to charge at him again, rod darting out from his right long sleeve as a red flow of chakra covered it. He ran swiftly towards Sasuke ready to pierce one blade at him. But the raven-haired boy wasn't giving him the opportunity. He took the blade from the sheath on his back and blocked Pein's attack with it. Sasuke knew that if he'd get stabbed by the orange-haired man's weapon, it'd be over for him. Pein looked at him with his usual Rinnegan eyes. They pushed their blades against each harder, making Sasuke knit his brows together. Why was Pein being too persistent anyway? Sasuke didn't like repeating himself and he had already told him that he needed no one to cooperate with.

…

Her breathing began to hitch as the intensity of fight that she was watching increased. She forced herself to stand up, taking support on the post. Just closer and she'd be able to see their appearances. She didn't know why but for some reason she suddenly had the urge to have a look at them. So she dragged her feet few more steps towards the two men.

Hinata stared in disbelief as she saw one of the two silhouettes that were dancing with blades. The man with the orange hair... Somehow it was familiar. Somehow...

Then it clicked. That was right. Her patient had mumbled something about an orange-haired man. Could it be the one she was seeing right now? Hinata gulped, trying to suppress the confusion she felt. She had to know. Gathering her remaining courage to stay on the spot where she was, she silently activated her Byakugan.

…

The color of his chakra was red. Fiery red that was similar to the one she saw that flowed within her patient's body. The only difference was this orange-haired man only had red, no green flames at all. One more thing, this man's blade looked like the dagger that connected to the patient in the hospital a while ago.

Seeing the possibility, Hinata shifted uncomfortably. Now, she really had to escape while there was a chance. She deactivated her Byakugan, the veins that surrounded her eyes slowly eased away. She still had people she had to save and in order to do that, first she had to save herself from the enclosing danger around her. Taking steps backwards, she carefully turned around to walk away from her previous place.

…

…

Sasuke felt the girl's chakra fading away. Meaning she was walking away now, simply escaping. But he had no plan to let her go without taking her life from her. He was about to summon chidori to attack Pein when another small chakra emanated near them. It sure was different from the other girl. Sasuke smirked, and this caught the purple-eyed man battling with him.

"What are you-" Pein's words were cut off as Sasuke disappeared in front of him only to reappear behind him. The Rinnegan user was close to be caught off guard for one second as Sasuke used his right leg to throw an upper side kick. But though it could have hit him, Pein quickly saw through this and so he jumped away from the raven-haired boy.

Pein landed on the ground on his feet, facing Sasuke. He also knew the two chakras that came near them while they fought. But his goal was to convince Sasuke into joining his group, not to pay attention to anything else. However, his target was distracted. He considered this as not worth of his attention for the meantime.

"Very well, I shall come back next time."

Sasuke glared at him, not pleased with his reassurance. The leader of Akatsuki sure was persistent.

Shooting menacing look at the corner from where the small chakra came from, he dashed with the intention to kill his another prey tonight. Surely, with the thought of the other girl-his another prey- on his mind.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Striding through the long dark street, Hinata, for the first time, felt that the Hyuuga compound was so far. It used to be near but now, she doubted it. The limbs on her legs that was numbing didn't help either. Maybe... maybe she should just run. Nodding to herself, she forced herself to double her pace, however a sound of someone screaming echoed throughout the dim night.

Her eyes went wide and her movement stopped momentarily.

_D-don't tell me_... Another killing. What happened to the fight? Hinata shook her head at her own thought. No... she should help the victim! But no...

Hinata soon felt her heart being torn apart. She couldn't risk it. As tears began welling in her eyes, she stepped one forward. Then again. And again. Until she realized she was running away. _Quick_. In her mind, she was yelling at herself. Mad that she couldn't go help the person who screamed for _help_. Sad that she was so weak. Disappointed that she couldn't do anything. Yet again. She was a failure...

Trapping herself in her reveries, she gritted her teeth and kept running faster and faster. It was until she bumped into someone's chest that she realized she had already arrived at the compound. She felt herself stumbling backwards when the person who she bumped to, grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back.

"Hinata-sama. You're late than-"

As soon as she heard that familiar voice, her tears streamed down her face. She shook her head violently and covered her face with her palms. She wanted to say something, but the words were stuck on her dry throat. The disgusting churning on her stomach made it worse. All she could feel now was darkness, the image of the girl's corpse flashed in her mind and she flinched subconsciously.

…

"Hinata-sama?" Neji didn't understand. She was usually smiling when arriving back home. With the fact that she was abdicated by her own father as the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, she would still come back home cheerfully. Yes, she was pretending to be okay. Perhaps, she was just hugging all the pain by herself. But never ever, did he see his cousin act like how she was acting now. And it gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

Not knowing what to do, he pulled her to him, his left hand held her shoulder and her right hand moved to the back of her head, pushing it lightly to his chest. He could sense her shaking and he tapped her shoulder in somewhat gentle manner as he looked up above. If someone saw them like this... it would be a great misunderstanding. But it was the least he could do when he had hurt her few years ago in that Chuunin exam. She had cared and forgave him, now it was his turn to care for her. At the very least...

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

After he killed his other prey, he went directly towards the path that the girl took. And as soon as he caught sight of her, he had decided to follow. Save the killing later. There was something about her chakra that just raised his interest up once he got in a closer distance from her. But he was not oblivious when she had ran off. Humans' weaknesses. Pathetic. Sasuke jumped up onto the highest post when he saw her bump into another human. Earlier, he wasn't able to recognize how she looked like but when he did, he stiffened. She looked like someone from his past. Someone he had cared for. That woman...

He couldn't help but glare at her even though he knew she wasn't noticing him. He didn't want to remember that past. He threw it out of his life after everything that has happened. Now he was seeing a piece of it. On the verge of falling back onto those painful memories, Sasuke turned away and disappeared in a midst.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Her head was aching. Sitting herself up, Hinata opened her eyes. Where was she? Moving her head to her right, she saw the wooden sliding door, then to her left, she saw the usual desk that she was used to see whenever she'd wake up in the morning. So she was in her room? When did she...

"Oh," Hinata mumbled. She remembered running off and bumping onto her cousin, Neji. Then she... Oh no. The sounds of her crying and her trembling self flashed on her head all at once. She had to apologize to him. That was embarrassing. She really had to get a hold of herself. Hinata stood up and went outside her room, silently closing the sliding door behind her. Warm rays of sun welcomed her that instant and she smiled. She was on her bare feet as she crossed the hall, towards Neji's room.

"Neji-niisan?" she then called, wishing that he was in.

Fortunately, a voice responded and next thing she saw was the wooden door being slid aside. Neji was looking at her rather surprisingly when she lifted her head up and greeted him 'hello'. He replied with a nod. Soon she voiced out what she wanted to say. Hinata thought Neji was going to ignore her sincere apology but she saw him smile at her. A true smile for that. Hinata blinked few times before smiling back, almost as bright as the beaming sun.

After their little conversation, Hinata excused herself as she realized that she had to go to work. Her face turned red at the shame on herself when Neji told her that he had to carry her to her room as she fell asleep crying. It had been a long while since she had felt like that. Mixture of guilt, disappointment and frustration. But she had to change. More. From her weak self, she wanted to be strong. Not only emotionally but physically too.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Her shift started at around two o'clock in the afternoon. Hinata was in one of her patient's room, sitting on the chair beside the bed. She was always assigned to examine older patients and so it was her first time aiding a child. The little girl was lying innocently on the white cream bed, tubes gathering at the side of the table, its needles pierced through her sustaining her food for the meantime. Hinata looked at the face of the girl, it was pale white as though she was covered by a flour.

The girl was only nine years old according to her bio. And here she was, depending her life on the slim hoses that provided her health to stay good. A girl like her who was supposed to be playing with her friends outside, a girl who was supposed to live a normal life, to have a crush on a boy, to laugh freely, to eat without limitations...

All of a sudden, Hinata felt ashamed of herself for being so pessimistic. She had a healthy body, she was a medic-nin at least, and she was able to smile, laugh, breath normally. How sad that this girl sleeping on the bed couldn't even taste the better treatment of life. Hinata's lavender gray eyes moved from the child's face to her body that had only white thin hospital cloth covering it from being bare. Her body that was so frail looking... she was really so thin that under her skin, it almost seemed like the bones wanted to come out.

Hinata blinked once before turning her head to the desk that had the small round clock. It read two o'clock and twenty minutes. Her end shift would be around the same hour as yesterday: nine o'clock. She shook her head to brush off the unwanted flashbacks that were about to invade her mind. Last thing she wished to remember was _that_.

About five minutes had passed, she was still sitting there observing any possible changes that could occur on her patient. The sound of the ticking clock every second felt like minutes. Hinata began to recall the information she had read on the little girl's bio sheet. Her name was Rika Yamamichi. Father and mother deceased. In care of her grandmother. Only child. It said that she was brought to the hospital due to a suffocating sessions she had been in the last two days. Heart problem.

A twitch on the little girl's finger caught Hinata's attention. She remained still. The girl regained consciousness? A few more moments and she could already see her patient's eyelids opening. The girl seemed to have difficulty in doing so but still she did. Hinata smiled and felt reassured. It washed every fear and doubts she had on her mind that time.

"W... where am... I...?"

Hinata stood up and placed her hand over the girl's head and caressed her hair gently.

"You're in the Konoha Hospital, Rika-san." Hinata's voice probably sounded so sweet to her patient that it earned her a smile. Even with the breathing device, she saw the grazing adorable smile Rika gave her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I... I think... I'm fine. Onee-chan, where is my... my grandma?"

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, your grandmother? She... Do you want me to call to your house and let her know you're fine now?"

Hinata found it amazing that she wasn't stuttering. She had completely forgotten about the traumatizing incident. Her nerves were at peace.

"...Yes, I want... I want to... to see... my grand...ma," Rika's meek voice proved that she was struggling with her breathing. Nevertheless, she was a strong child, Hinata thought to herself. She suddenly felt proud in behalf of the girl's deceased parents.

"Alright. Please wait here, I'll be back right away."

The Hyuuga girl gave one more smile to Rika before she went outside the room. Her destination: The counter.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

_There was blood_... _blood everywhere_.

_Where are they?_

_Where is mother? And father? My brother?_

_Where are you? _

_Don't leave me! _

_Wait!_

…

_Sasuke_. _If you truly want to kill me, become stronger than me_ ..._Live in a dark life_...

…

_Sasuke_... _Forgive me_...

…

_Sasuke_. _This is only a secret between us, okay? Actually, when I'm alone with your father, he only talks about you_.

…

_As expected of my son_...

…

_No_... _Not this_... _Why are there blood? Why are you there lying dead! Why did I kill my brother? What is happening?_

…

…

"Ahhgg! Stop!"

The air was filled with his scream echoing through the concrete walls. Mixed with ragged breath, onyx eyes stretched out wide, two fists clenching tightly. Waking up from a nightmare was something Sasuke had stopped going through few years ago. Now once again, his past was haunting him.

He panted, chest heaving up and down almost harshly as though he was so out of oxygen. Like the only remaining air on his lungs was escaping from him. Why did he see that dream again? It has been a while... since he last saw it. Why was it coming back? He thought he wouldn't see it ever again. He was so wrong...

Sweat dropped down Sasuke's forehead along with a thump on the back of his head. He grabbed it with his right hand and cursed below his breath. The blood, the corpses. Such things didn't mean anything to him now. When he killed, there was no mercy. When he slaughtered someone, there was no second thoughts. When he murdered, there was no feelings. His body always went numb and thus, he didn't have to worry that he'd stop. The smirk, his dark smile. All were facade.

In truth, he hadn't felt anything. He just plastered a smile on his face every time he did it until it just became his mannerism. His habit. To smile when killing.

Trying to calm himself from the damned nightmare, he sat up and looked at his side. His sword that was lying beside him made him relax. He took and unsheathe it. The sharp blade illuminated reacting to the small bulb by the corner of the room and he placed it on top of his palm only to slit on his skin there, drawing a red liquid.

His dull, onyx eyes stared at the substance that was now dripping down his arm. He had always thought that blood made him excited but no. Be it others, or his... he couldn't feel anything. It described nothingness. Only one thing, he was calmed now and wanted to see another red substance flowing down from his preys.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

As soon as Hinata finished contacting her current patient's grandmother, she went back to the room. She sat at the chair beside the bed and smiled at Rika, who tried nodding.

"O-onee-chan... Can you... make me... sit? Ple-please..."

"Oh, but–"

"I'm... fine... please..."

"Alright."

Hinata then reached the steel lever on the side of the bed and pulled it up to make upper half of the bed bend up and support the patient's upper half body. Rika whimpered but said her thanks to the Hyuuga girl. Soon after Hinata sat at her chair again, there was a knock at the door.

The visitor waiting at the other side was the girl's grandmother. She opened the door to the room and let the old woman sit at her chair. Hinata thought it was best to leave them for a while and so she bowed her head to the two of them and made her way to the door. Before that though, she looked at the two. The grandmother was caressing her granddaughter's head complimenting her that she did good job fighting the illness. Hinata couldn't help but smile widely at this. The bright sparkle Rika had on her eyes when talking with her grandmother was admirable.

She suddenly saw a split image of herself and her mother. The pain when her mother passed away was still fresh even now but she had moved on. All because of her younger sister Hanabi who had been very nice and caring to her lately, and her elder cousin Neji who had changed thoroughly. Including her friends. They were the most important people to her now; that, she was sure of.

…

…

Hours had passed quickly.

Rika's grandmother stayed for about thirty minutes, taking a good look at her granddaughter. After her visit ended, Hinata brought Rika the injection she needed and the girl eventually fell asleep in a deep slumber. When the Hyuuga noticed the time, it was already eight o'clock. One hour to go before her shift would end.

Today was as busy as usual and Hinata switched to every operation room that Sakura was assigned to. Hinata, as the assistant, did her best not to get in the way and the pink-haired kunoichi thanked her for being so helpful. Sakura became one of the fewest friends Hinata had ever since both of them got to work at the Konoha Hospital and became partners at some operations performed for severely injured patients.

"I'll have to do my best tomorrow too. For Rika-san and the other patients."

Hinata looked at the piles of paper she was holding. It was lists of reports she had to hand to the head medic-nin, Tsunade. After the blade incident about her previous patient, Tsunade hadn't talked to her so she wondered whether it would be okay if she were to hand the reports to the yellow-haired kunoichi directly. But her doubts vanished when she heard her name being announced the whole hospital. It said that she was required to go to the main office, meaning it was an announcement requested by Tsunade herself.

It took her about ten minutes to reach her destination as it was on the first floor, and she was on the fourth floor, using the stairs didn't help either. When she knocked at the door and heard the deep, strict voice of Tsunade, she entered.

"G-good evening, Tsunade-sama."

"Good evening, Hinata Hyuuga. Sit there and I have some few things to discuss with you about."

"Um... before that, this."

Hinata walked in front of Tsunade's desk and bowed before handing her the report papers. The head medid-nin nodded and placed the papers inside a drawer. With that, the Hyuuga girl sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's about your previous patient, the one who attacked you."

Hinata flinched. The unwanted flashbacks sneaked to her mind almost immediately and she couldn't say anything but she didn't want to act like this, she needed to be strong! Gulping, she shifted on her sit and looked in the Hokage straight to the eyes. And she swore she saw the yellow-haired nin's lips tugged up slightly. A smile?

"The cause behind the blade effect and the main suspect. It's the wanted group Akatsuki's leader, Nagato who's behind all of it."

"Nagato?"

"Yes, he was the one responsible for the chakra hypnotism that was forced on the patient. According to the report I got from Shizune, he doesn't show his true body. Instead, he controls six different bodies which is called the Six Paths of Pain. The one he uses most is Pein, with fiery orange spiky hair and the one who's most used to control rod under his sleeves through chakra."

Hinata gripped her own hands together as she listened to Tsunade.

"Although, I don't have any idea as to what's his purpose. I'll find out about it soon, so for now keep your eyes around you. Don't let your guard down, is that clear Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama. I understand."

"And also..."

The awkwardness Hinata found on Tsunade's way of talking made her speechless as she waited for the head medic-nin to finish what she was going to say.

"You're an important medic-nin here as well as a good kunoichi for Konoha. So make sure you do your best, much better improve, Hyuuga heiress. I still think you deserve it."

The white on Hinata's eyes got much wider around her pale-colored pupil. Her heart beat skipped lively within her chest. Hearing someone still call her the Hyuuga heiress gave a pleasant feeling, even though she knew she wasn't one anymore, it was still nice. And to hear it direct from the fifth Hokage made her resolve her will to become stronger.

"Yes! Tsunade-sama, I will become stronger."

With a smile, she stood up and bowed her head before the Hokage.

"Good. Now this talk is dismissed."

"Yes. Well then, I'll be going. Thank you for the information."

Tsunade nodded to her and Hinata then left the room. She still deserved the title, the Hokage said. On her mind, she believed that she didn't have any chance for it anymore but her heart shouted the opposite. She wanted to live as the heiress to her clan, to change things between the Main and Branch, to guide everyone on her clan to a peaceful life, to be able to do things that would make her father proud of her, as well as her little sister. And her cousin, Neji.

With that on mind, she made her way to her current main patient's room. Last check before she would go home so she'd feel reassured about Rika's condition. When she entered, the room was in utter silence. The sound of the life monitor and the girl's breathing were the only ones she could hear. It was good that Rika didn't get sick that day.

"Rika-san, I'm sure if it's you, you can make through this."

A soft grunt from the girl startled Hinata.

"Hmm... Yes..."

That put another smile on the Hyuuga's face.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The striding black shadows through the walls was frightening. As if a monster from hell came to living world. If he were to be portrayed, he would be the demon. Slaughtering humans showing neither any pity nor hesitation, this described him perfectly.

And the girl who was currently running for her life cried and cried. Tears flowing down her eyes like river, her screams sounded like someone choking on something. It was a mystery that no one ever noticed such noises. Or maybe people did know, just that they were too weak and too scared to help.

The shadow of the demon followed her wherever she hid, trapping her consciousness into that hopeless situation. Eventually, her knees gave up. Falling down on the ground with a thud, she heard sounds of steps coming near to her. The sound reverberating on her ear painfully, piercing through her head. She could no longer listen to anything but to it and to her own heartbeat that was pounding loudly.

Next thing she heard was a disgusting sound of something that was being cut. And it stroke her senses. Her back was aching. There was something cold and sharp sending volumes of pain through her whole body. Last thing she knew was herself being cut. The red liquid that flowed at her side, staining her long sleeve and its warmth that touched her own face as her sight blurred. She thought this was a nightmare. She thought she'd wake up sooner or later. Little did she know, she had already fallen into an eternal slumber.

"Good night to you, human."

* * *

**Thank YOU so much** to those who read this, subbed to Story alert and to everything else! I'm so happy. :']

And special thanks to those who had reviewed so far: **Lady Crack**, **Fair Sword Maiden**, **Number1Weirdo**, **kibagaaralover18**, **AkaruiGekkou**, **Lems**, **field innocence**, **JamKa**, **.LLL**, **Rebekah-San**, **kataang013**, **The Blue Hydrangea**, **MikaMika13**, **Catriana**, **Diablo's Heir**, **MadBlossomingPrincess**.

Have a good day or good night everyone! :D

~Terru


	5. Chapter 4: Stubborn

**A/N:** Oh my... I haven't updated over a year... That's just.. :( I'm very, very sorry... I lost inspiration(so many depressing things happened), no words would come to me at all so I wasn't able to continue writing. But now I've regained half of my lost inspiration and I'm doing my best to be updated with my own fanfics. I had to reread everything from the beginning, anyway I'm not sure whether my writing had changed, for the worse or for the better. But this was the best I could do as of now, I apologize if there are wrong grammars/spellings... u_u

I'll go back to them later, please feel free to point out all my mistakes here or if you notice something different or weird... I'd appreciate it.

Thank you so much to every readers and reviewers, and to those who still added this fic to their story alert despite the last date it was updated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto anime/manga and the characters.

**Warning:** Some swearings, other than that... none, but I hope you won't hate me for the cliffhanger :'( And this chapter contains what most of you are waiting for, I think... And oh, next chapters might be shorter.

* * *

Recollection from the last chapter:

Hinata ended up being the distraction for Sasuke as the raven-haired boy fought with Pein who continued to persist him to join them. When the fight was put into a temporary end, Sasuke was eager to follow the Hyuuga girl, but her appearance seemed to trigger something in his past. One that he didn't want to remember. The next day, Hinata had new patient who was a little child, and she tried to forget the incident, never saying a word to anyone, even to Tsunade. On the otherhand, Sasuke was again, being haunted by nightmares he used to see years ago. He was reminded of his past that he thought he already forgot. With this, his night ended with him killing another innocent victim.

* * *

_Next thing she heard was a disgusting sound of something that was being cut. And it stroke her senses. Her back was aching. There was something cold and sharp sending volumes of pain through her whole body. Last thing she knew was herself being cut. The red liquid that flowed at her side, staining her long sleeve and its warmth that touched her own face as her sight blurred. She thought this was a nightmare. She thought she'd wake up sooner or later. Little did she know, she had already fallen into an eternal slumber._

_"Good night to you, human."_

Chapter 4:

Stubborn

Days went through unexpectedly peaceful. Nothing outrageous or weird event took place. Four days passed and Hinata had already prepared Rika's few things for her scheduled leave from the hospital, and that would be tomorrow. The little girl did quite well during her stay and there was not a single day that Hinata didn't compliment Rika for staying strong. Those past four days brought smile to the Hyuuga girl. She just couldn't help but feel like she had made another younger sister, and the thought made her quite happy.

Rika also got attached to Hinata, that she actually promised the Hyuuga girl that she'd come back and visist. In which Hinata made a remark: _Only if you promise that it won't be because you over-fatigued yourself then collapsed again, okay?_ Rika only smiled and nodded, understanding.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Then as if there was no night that went by, Hinata now found herself carrying a small bag, with the little girl beside her as they waited for the elevator to reach down its destination.

Third floor...

Second floor...

First floor...

Then a doorbell-like sound.

Finally they reached the first floor and Hinata held Rika's little hand as they got out of the elevator. It didn't take long for them to see Rika's grandmother sitting at one of the benches in front of the counter just about three meters away from the exit door.

"Grandma..!"

Hinata let the girl ran to her guardian, and they enveloped each other in a warm embrace. It was such a nice moment between the old granny and her granddaughter that the Hyuuga girl felt a little bad interrupting them. But she had a hectic schedule that day...

"Good afternoon, Hokuto-san, here's your granddaughter's things, I packed them all in a small bag."

"Oh dear, thank you so much... Though a plastic would have been enough..."

The old granny gave Hinata an apologetic smile, the several lines of wrinkles in her face showing how long her life had already been.

"Our hospital provides them," Hinata responded with a smile, assuring the granny that she didn't have anything to be feeling bad about.

After few more moments of talking and the old woman thanking Hinata, the two set off to leave. Rika waved her hands to the older girl and the granny bowed one last time. Hinata, in response, smiled even more and waved her right hand back at them.

X ~ X ~ X

It had been a week. A freaking, long, one week.

Sasuke hadn't been occupying the streets of his preys. Why? Of course, no one knew why. No one would even want to know why. Only himself... Apparently, the raven-haired boy was more, _way more_, bothered by that one human girl who happened to resemble someone who had been dear to him in his past. That one killing he did a week ago, somehow ended up bringing him more haunted nightmares, _worse_, for that. Now, he couldn't take a rest. His mind just couldn't. It was full of unwanted memories, unwanted sceneries from the past.

"Damn."

_Those_ questions were supposed to be long gone by now. All of those were ought to be pushed back on his brain by now. They should not be creeping back to him as if they were actually alive. He needed no more excuses, no he certainly did not. When he could... at last freely put himself into a state where he had no reason to be feeling anything when killing. Now he felt like his brain was slowly being eaten by dirty worms of his own deeds.

. . .

Why had I killed him?

_Because he killed your parents._

Why did he kill them?

_Because he had no choice but to._

_. . .  
_

Shit. Now he was talking to himself. This was fucking crazy. Right, he supposed he knew who his next victim would be.

X ~ X ~ X

Hinata woke up with beads of sweat falling from her forehead. That dream sure was not pleasant. To think that, only two days had passed since her nice farewell moment with her little patient had happened. And it left her good memory too... now why did she dream of _that_...

_Someone was following her. _

_Strange sound came from behind her... _

_She clenched her fists above her chest as she walked nervously. Dark... so dark. She could barely breathe, even in an attempt of not being drowned by the killing silence wrapping around her. She had to distract herself from hearing the strange noises... But then that could just be something, like a cat in its night-walk habit, or a squirrel that was looking for its food... She could just be imagining things because of what Kiba had warned her... But the shivering of her nerves weren't stopping._

_Who? She wanted to look behind her. So badly... _

_Screech..._

_She slowed her walking despite her feet wanting to just run away from that place... A little peek would not harm..._

_Right?_

_Peek..._

_By now, she knew her whole body could be covered in sweat, her jacket was not helping... But what did she need to think? What could her mind possibly make up so that she'd be able to relax at least a little bit?_

_. . ._

_There was no one._

_There was no one behind her. Nothing._

_Imagination...?_

_But then why did she feel like, now that her head was angled, looking behind her, she didn't want to look back in front of the road she was so desperate to run through just a while ago...?_

_What could be in there waiting ―_

...

Hinata breathed in then out. _Calm down_. She told herself sharp. Hinata had two days off to entertain herself with something else. She shouldn't let that incident disturb her... That night when she witnessed the fight between the orange-haired man and the... killer. That night when she was walking alone the street before her attention was diverted to the two. She didn't want to know what could have been there... Imagination or not, she didn't want to be affected by that...

The Hyuuga girl blinked, noting the heaviness behind her eyelids.

_Strange._

Hinata felt unusually dizzy today. But being not the type to slack off, she helped herself up, fixing the futon that was messed up beneath her. Surely, she'd feel fine by the end of the day.

. . .

And Hinata was not wrong. She smiled. The streaks of orange rays of sunlight beamed down on her face, letting her eyes drooped for a moment. She felt incredibly light. Even though the afternoon scenery seemed gloomy, she felt the opposite. She felt as if her entire body was made of feathers. Hinata stood in the middle of the garden located behind the Hyuuga compound. She was always in peace, whenever she got to be at that place. Maybe it was because her mother used to play with her... used to spend time with her in that garden when she was little. Her mother... She was such a gentle woman, with an ever-so-beautiful smile and a comforting voice that always put Hinata to sleep when sung a lullaby.

Hinata missed her mother, a lot. She almost wished she could go right where her mother would be, and tell her all of the things that had happened in her life: the bad times, the good times... But she knew that was just impossible. A dead, would forever be dead. And the living, who was left behind ought to move on with life. And Hinata knew her mother would wish nothing more than for her to be happy. With her now opened eyes, Hinata looked up at the sky... where the feathery clouds resided, together with the curtain of orange and yellowish rays that fell upon everything.

Sad. Gloomy. Yet beautiful. Was it really possible to be able to see something that put the word "sad" and "beautiful" together at this moment? Hinata's smile didn't fade. It was like... she was melting as one with the surrounding, and she was wearing a light yellowish kimono with few pink flower designs stitched on the edges of its sleeves. Funny, what she was wearing resembled the color of the sky and some of the flowers in the garden.

Hinata giggled to herself. If someone would see her now, they'd probably think she was crazy. But it was none of her concern now... laughing freely felt nice. Without having to think what others would think about you. She knew her weakness and this was it. Hinata was so kind, almost everybody told her that. But half of the truth was maybe... maybe, she was just afraid to have anyone think of her the wrong way... So she did her best to act how she considered a good and well-mannered person would be. But she was indeed terribly shy and unfortunately, this gave her the difficulty to act calmly around people. With only the exception of her father.

She had always fidgeted under her father's gaze, only because she was afraid of him. His very presence, brought her fears that never failed to bring her down, every time. Her already existing insecurities within the depth of her heart always increased its level every time she was around the man. And when he did talk, uncaring and cold words would leave his mouth, targeting the fragile heart Hinata had.

Her father, however, also had his moment of being a gentle and caring man.

_When mother was still alive..._

Her mother's death had left a very huge impact on Hiashi Hyuuga. And Hinata, despite her fears and insecurities, struggled to gain her father's approval. She had always wanted to be someone he could smile at, be proud of... After her mother had passed away, until even now. She could never, ever, blame her father for being that way.

. . .

. . .

Hours had passed, the sky no longer held the blinding lights of the sunset. The deep, bluish black that it was now of gave confirmation to people that the twenty-four hours of their lives was soon ready to take a new round. Everything was calm. The atmosphere, cold. Quiet. Only some of night birds' humming broke the deafening silence. At this hour, no one probably loitered around outside anymore. Because they were afraid, not because they were already asleep.

Images of two shining blades with their owners fighting... as if dancing in rhythm flashed in Hinata's mind. Hinata knew. Her brain that did its best to deny the events that took place that night, wouldn't stand a chance of winning against her heart that did nothing but cling to curiosity. Her brain that carelessly swallowed all what she had seen that horrible night had somewhat sent it all to her heart; it had sunk deep. Left _bitter_ taste on her. Was that orange-haired man related to this Nagato that Tsunade was talking about, or why was that murderer smiling as he killed...

And she knew it was probably best to stay out of that incident for the meantime. But her curious self said otherwise.

. . .

Hinata did not know what had come to her mind to make her that anxious, to make her feel so eager to know something... _anything_. Now, she was seeing her questions multiply, as she totally had no idea what had made her feet go to the place she was trying to avoid the past few days. That narrow alley she had practically avoid walking through even if it meant taking a longer route than usual to go to her shift and to go back home.

Right. This was absurd. She should be out of her mind now. Hinata felt herself trembled a bit as she stood under the same post that very night. As if she would gain answers to her questions... She really was not thinking. She could almost see _the corpse_ still lying there in the street, so fresh in her memory...

X ~ X ~ X

Sasuke wanted to rest. How long had it been since he ever felt so tired? _Very_ tired? Damn it all. His mind couldn't think straight, only filled with things he considered trash at the corner of his brain. His body shook from frustration, it was nerve-wrecking. Droplets of sweat made their way from his forehead down his jaw, from his neck... shoulder blade... down his toned chest, his arms... Shit. All those nightmares were giving him trouble in controlling his own body, he felt like a damn crap, bathing in endless perspiration of his body.

Sighing, Sasuke held his katana beside him. His fingertips ghosted over the smooth, sharp metal surface of it. He then paused for a second, then after some brief silence, he gripped the metallic sword in its handle.

He should go out.

X ~ X ~ X

How long had she been standing there? After the memories of that night flashed back in Hinata's head, she found herself stuck in the spot she was standing at. Her feet glued to the ground. Her body unmoving like statue.

_Think. Think... What am I supposed to do in here...? Am I supposed to look for answers obviously not in here? Then why am I even here in the first place?_

Then she felt it. Her hair on her skin stood, just like that night when she thought she was being followed. Cold sweats started to come out through her pores, she could definitely felt something strange and she didn't like it the least. It was so over-bearing, her brain tried doing a quick contemplation on what to think, or what to do. It was not helping when her body couldn't move at all, but it would be worse if she wouldn't at least try to think of something right? How silly of her... Really, she wouldn't be in this kind of situation if she hadn't let herself obey her rebellious feet. But regretting was always late, was it not? Oh why, why, why. She just hoped ―

_thump..._

Hinata yelped and her body that was not moving now froze even more, her pulse beat jumped and her eyes widening at the sudden contact.

. . .

"What are you so shock for... Hinata?"

. . .

That's...

Hearing a familiar voice at that time brought relief to her senses. Her tensed shoulders relaxed and Hinata turned her head to the left side and finally, she breathed out like she had not been breathing this whole time.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Yeah, what are you doing late at night at this place? You waiting for someone?"

"N-no."

There was the suspicion written on her friend's face now, she could just see it. She smiled in an attempt to convince him that nothing was wrong.

"What are you －"

"Ahh well, I was bored earlier and so I went to the flower shop and I didn't notice the time..." Kiba said, cutting off Hinata. He already knew what she was about to say.

"Flower shop? The one that Ino is－"

"Oh no, it's not like that! Uh... Actually, never mind. So then? What are you doing here?"

Kiba was always acting kind of weird when it was about Ino's flower shop... Hinata shook her head slightly, there was no right for her to step into Kiba's business even if they were best friends. So she let it pass and instead, focused on what she should say to him. What was she doing there, he asked... How was she supposed to answer that when she didn't even know herself why she was there?

"I... I, uhm... I just wanted to see the... sky...?"

"...But couldn't you have seen the sky from outside the compound?"

Kiba raised one eyebrow at her. He was now even more suspecting, that was for sure. She was not thinking well... How silly! That was right, who would go outside just to see the sky when they could from their own house? Oh but, there was still one excuse.

"I wanted to see the sky f-from a different view. When I'm in the compound, there are limitations to what part of the sky I can only see, and I just... I felt like I wanted to see it where there are no bounds like roof..."

Did she sound convincing enough? Oh please, yes.

Kiba was quiet for a moment as he looked up above.

"I see, I get your point Hinata! And that means you're not going home yet right? I have to go now so I guess, I'll see yah next time!"

"Y-yes Kiba-kun! Take care."

"I should be the one saying that. I'm sure you remember what I told you before. Be careful on your way home Hinata."

Phew. Hinata could not bother her friend, she would not tell him what was disturbing her, that would be unnecessary. She nodded and thanked him with a small smile forming on her lips, Kiba then went off. It was a relief to her seeing a close friend at that moment of frustration. Though, it didn't fully make her comfortable. She should have gone with him right? She should have not stayed in there. She could have gone back to the compound before something might occur again. But why was she still standing there, willing to wait for _that_ something? Did all people have the same curiosity as she had? A stubborn curiosity that she wanted to ignore so bad...

Being able to move her body now, Hinata turned her head left then right. Then she looked up at the sky that she used as an excuse just a while ago... Oh well, it was partly true. There was a huge difference when she looked at the sky from her house and from an open space like where she was now. The sky was endless, if you looked up you wouldn't see an edge to it, _no dead end_... which made it more a wonder. If only life could be like it...

Hinata frowned. She almost said it like she wasn't contented with what she had currently. She was. Even though her father didn't give attention to her efforts, she could breathe, eat, drink, walk, move... she was living. She had everyone who cared for her; true friends, a sweet little sister, and a thoughtful elder cousin. That was something she should be grateful enough of. The Hyuuga girl lifted up her right hand and it made her feel like she could grasp those twinkling bright stars within her palm.

"Mother..."

. . .

She decided she should go home already. It was getting colder. Though it was only autumn, mid-October... nighttime definitely was colder each day passed. And she didn't like staying there any longer, something was off again... with her surrounding. Hinata looked around. Nothing... She heaved a sigh, imagination. It was imagination. Imagination. Imagination.

Few steps forward... then she stopped. Her eyes stretching a bit wider, her voice caught in her throat and her body once again frozen. She thought she could be dreaming, or it was just hallucination. But the figure was clear. _His_ body mirroring hers, unmoving. She was pretty sure she saw that figure before... she didn't like it either.

_The killer._

Hinata began to tremble. As much as she disliked it, she could not gain control over her body now, was she really this weak? Didn't she just tell herself few days ago that she wanted to become stronger? This... This trembling was a sign of being coward!

...

Sasuke finally got _her_. She was there, standing on the other side of the road. Close. He scowled inwardly when he saw her and when their eyes met. He could see the fear in those... pale orbs, and in her body that was not hiding the shaking. He smirked. So she was not any different, it was just him assuming she held something special within her or maybe it was his mistake to feel something strange in her chakra. It was just her appearance that disturbed him greatly though, that long dark bluish hair... was enough to make her look like _his_ mother.

...

She didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to feel this. She only wanted for herself to improve and for her father to approve. She made it her main goal, made it her priority but in the end, she got nothing. Even so, she still continued to struggle. Because she wanted to be strong, only this time, it was more genuine. Not for wanting an attention from her father anymore, but for wanting to be just herself and be able to save and help the ones she cared for. Hinata's tremble began to slowly fade, regaining her composure. He could be the killer, but she wouldn't be the victim. In just a matter of seconds, she had her Byakugan activated and her stance changed to that of a fighting one.

...

Well that was surprising. He didn't expect it, she was actually thinking of fighting him? He snorted. How naive. She was dumb. If he found the other humans weak, then this girl was dumb. Didn't she know it would be the end of her life soon? She should just be running away like she did a week ago. _Hn_.

...

Hinata didn't speak. Though she could move her body, her voice was still not coming out. Probably it had something to do with shock, as she hadn't seen this coming at all. She hadn't thought that she'd see him just right before she was about to go back home. Was he watching her all this time?

She gasped when she realized he wasn't there on the front anymore, rather... now behind her. She was about to turn around to use 'gentle fist' on him, but he was quicker. He had both her hands locked at her lower back in an instant and her body had no choice but to arched forward. It hurt. She could feel the coldness of his hand that gripped her wrists. Her left eye was forced to shut due to the pain, however it flew open immediately when she saw her world in front of her in half, a thin sharp metallic blade in between. So he planned to kill her by slicing her body in half, vertically... Disgusted by the thought, Hinata shook her head violently as if to shoo away the mental image of herself dead, sliced in two... soaked in her own blood. That was freaking her out.

"Woman, you're only wasting your time trying to free yourself..."

There was a pause. She could feel his breath near her ear, he was so close it felt horrible.

"...when half of your energy seemed to have already escaped from your body."

Hinata's brain was in a complete mess. Nothing registered in her mind, only the fact that she could possibly be dead after few moments. But her curiosity earlier rose up again and she found it hard to resist... One thing she was so curious about the man behind her... And she would ask, she wouldn't hesitate anymore. He wouldn't answer, she knew. She just wanted to let it out from her chest...

"W-why were you... smiling, b-back then... when you...you just killed..."

That settled it. She was able to voice it out even though it didn't really come out as a question. But... was it just her imagination that his tight grip on her wrists had loosened just a little bit?

* * *

I hope it wasn't so bad... :(

Anyway thank you! Have a good day/night to everyone.

~Terru


	6. Chapter 5: Black and White

**A/N: **9 months before updating... I don't even know what to say anymore. Maybe I better shut up... (deep inside: I'm so sorry everyone!)**  
**

Anyway here is the 5th chapter to this fic, it's centered in Hinata and Sasuke scenes. : )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto anime/manga and the characters.

**Warning:** Point of view changes from Hinata to Sasuke, From Sasuke to Hinata, every now and then. It may be a little bit confusing, though I hope not...

* * *

_Hinata's brain was in a complete mess. Nothing registered in her mind, only the fact that she could possibly be dead after few moments. But her curiosity earlier rose up again and she found it hard to resist... One thing she was so curious about the man behind her... And she would ask, she wouldn't hesitate anymore. He wouldn't answer, she knew. She just wanted to let it out from her chest..._

_"W-why were you... smiling, b-back then... when you...you just killed..."_

_That settled it. She was able to voice it out even though it didn't really come out as a question. But... was it just her imagination that his tight grip on her wrists had loosened just a little bit?_

Chapter 5:

Black and White

Thump.

Thump..

_Thump_...

His pulse was quickening, he could feel it slowly pounding louder against his ear. Silence. The eerily silence that always served as an alternative way for him to calm his nerves, was doing the opposite to him at the moment. What the fuck? Sasuke groaned, the hand gripping his sword was shaking uncontrollably. He cursed below his breathe, which startled the human girl. He saw her shoulder stiffened but she wasn't trying to struggle away from him anymore.

ーーー

This was awkward. She couldn't understand herself, she knew that by now she could easily free herself from his grasp, but her body wouldn't move. Aside from the murderous intent, there was a different aura emanating from him, and she was intrigued by it. But why was he not moving too? As though he was frozen just as she was earlier... Hinata didn't know how to interpret this... there was nothing she could do but stay still there.

ーーー

Shit. Just fuck. This was fucked up, no other words he could think of. He tightened his loosened grip on her wrists only to let it go as quick as he could and he then pushed her off of him, he heard her winced but he paid no more attention to that as he had no intention of waiting for her to recover from being thrown into the ground. He needed his usual space. This couldn't continue... this ridiculous sensation that crawled up his spines. Disgusting. Did he really just _think_ that the human girl was interesting? Honestly? _Fuck__ it._

. . .

"Ow..."

Hinata was shocked. She certainly didn't expect him to answer her... but for him to let her go like that was even more unexpected. She looked at the dry cemented ground that caught her fall few seconds ago, her knees weren't wobbling but her breathe wasn't still even, her heartbeat was a bit erratic, and her wrists... It hurt. Though no bruise was formed around it, it still hurt. More like, a bone was broken inside but that was not it. Her bangs covered her face and her hair on the side fell ungracefully around her shoulder. She remained there, sitting on the ground with her knees bent under her. It was as if she was on a picnic... Though inwardly she was really a mess. The slight cold breeze blew and touched her cheeks, in which she flinched. Hinata looked behind her, the veins around her eyes long gone.

No trace of him.

X ~ X ~ X

The past week was horrible, then it went pleasant, and now it was confusing. Like... no other things could give a detail for it, just _confusing_. What happened yesterday was something Hinata could definitely consider a dream. It could just be a normal dream, hallucination, or just plain nightmare. However, if that was the situation then she would not be this agitated. Hinata knew she should be relaxing than worrying. Last day of her day off, and she hadn't found answers to her questions. Worse was, her questions just continued to multiply. The sound of her own footsteps that went back and forth inside her room was echoing in her ears. The man who was the object of her curiosity... She felt like she needed to know more about him. There ought to be something more to him, than his killings and his smile. His _smile_. That was awfully strange. Was he, perhaps, an insane man? Or his brain was not working properly, or he was just crazy... wait, those all had the same meanings.

Hinata paused. Her feet were now staying still on the wooden floor, crimson kimono covered her body and her hands rested just above her chest. Her eyes stared at the wall in front of her. Series of yesterday's events were replaying in her mind like a movie and her lips quivered. She could not understand, surely she would not understand... but she wanted to understand. Did that make sense? To her, it probably did. But to anyone else, certainly it wouldn't.

She sighed, and bowed her head a bit lower. No helping if she just remained like that, if she wanted answers, she needed to do something herself. For now though, she decided she'd see her sister and have some chitchat with her.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Yo Neji! Why are you so silent at this early bright noon? Notice that sun shining upon you, you have to be youthful!"

His thick-eyebrowed teammate shouted with his arms lifted up in the air forming the check symbol as he convinced Neji that he shouldn't be gloomy. Lee was energetic all of the time.

Neji shook his head. He wasn't gloomy... There were just certain things that occupied his mind right now.

Hinata.

She was acting weird lately. Ever since that night, when she bumped onto him before she cried and cried. The fear in her eyes back then... He couldn't explain it. Something inside him stirred and he was suddenly out of words. He could only hold her then, wishing she would calm down and talk to him about _it_, whatever that thing was. He was sure it was bothering Hinata. Until now, even if she tried hiding it, he could just sense. Something was off, he didn't like the feeling.

"Neji... Come on, you know you can tell us?"

This time, his brown-haired teammate spoke. They were trying to make him talk, he was making them worry like this.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

His two comrades looked at each other and they pouted, mostly Tenten.

"Look Neji, we know when something is wrong with you. Don't underestimate our years of friendship and being together as teammates, as much as Lee can see through you, I can as well."

Neji looked at the girl, then at Lee. He thought about it for a moment... Actually they were right. What he was hesitating at, was that this matter didn't involve him instead it was about his cousin Hinata. Was it fine to step into her business? He indeed regretted what happened between them in their early ages, so he asked for her forgiveness and she forgave him, but that didn't mean that they were suddenly close. There was still a small distance between them, which Neji couldn't do anything about. He didn't want to destroy the company he could offer her now. It was more than enough after all of what he had done to her before. He personally believed that he had no right to even be by her side.

But she let him. And he was grateful...

"...you're right. Both of you. But I can't tell you now...not just yet..."

"Alright, we understand Neji! Now don't sulk anymore, here's yours. Eat, eat! You'd miss a youthful balance of food if you don't!"

Lee handed Neji a stick with half-cooked meats pierced on it.

"And it's delicious Neji." Tenten added with a smile.

"..."

He didn't know what he'd do if these two weren't there with him. Neji smiled, just a little bit, to show his appreciation that he couldn't voice in words.

X ~ X ~ X

Ever since that time when he fell down into the pit of darkness... Ever since that moment when he learned how to dirty his hands with blood of innocent lives... never did he think that the time he'd question himself about it... would come and leave him feeling bothered every second of his daily life.

. . .

The small light coming from the lit candle beside him looked disturbing, as if telling him that there was still hope in his empty world. As though he was not yet completely alone, not unforgivable, not sinful... He had long forgotten the feelings, the thoughts, the warmth. In his current self, only darkness was in the surface. It was the only thing he held on knowing he hadn't had the place somewhere else anymore. He chose this.

This empty void, this was where he must live in. It fit him, it fit the hole in his heart and in this world, it was only him. Strange how he used to be a small boy who was full of passion in heart and now he was only a living body with feelings hard to reach. Oh yes, why was he remembering how he was in his childhood days? Those memories were nothing to him now.

Sasuke looked down his hands. He was already too used to seeing it tainted with blood that it felt weird seeing it almost clean. His bangs that grew longer tickled the tip of his nose and eyes as he brought his head lower until it reached his palms. His body was now bent forward and with his eyes closed, he could feel... he could feel the warm temperature of his hand. _How could these hands be warm_...? The silence... This was what he was looking for. The silent world where he felt only him existed. It was comforting... It was...

"_W-why were you... smiling, b-back then... when you... you just killed..._"

_Thump_.

Hearing those words repeating within him, Sasuke thought his heart leapt inside his chest and sweat began forming in his forehead. His eyebrows knitted and his closed eyes opened as wide as the full moon. Those words... They were that woman's. That woman who was making him think of unnecessary things. That woman who somewhat managed to reach the deepest depth of his mind. That woman who was the source of his frustration and annoyance.

That was right. He should just dispatch her. That way, he wouldn't have to think and ask himself about things that didn't make sense anyway. It was that easy... No, it was the only solution there ever was. By killing her with his own hands, no doubt, he would stop questioning himself why he chose to continue killing in the very first place.

. . . . . . .

It took him four nights to put his thoughts into action. Now, the awaited murdering of the lowly human girl would take into place.

Sasuke no longer care about the pokerface he usually had on nor the smile he should give her once he finishes her off. All he could focus on was how to remain unmoved by anything that the woman might do or say again. It costed his broken spirit so much already after taking so many innocent lives, to be hesitating now of all times. To be serious about what anyone would say, to be affected by anything. He had already sold his soul to the devil, he couldn't be any worth to having faith in something that had no specific shape or definition.

...

The sound of footsteps vibrated through his ears. When it was this quiet, he could sharpen his senses all the more. He knew that she went to her work that day and after observing what time at night the woman pass by in that street, he realized that she actually was not afraid of the dark itself. She was frightened before because of his very presence. What could she be thinking about that moment when he let her go?

_No_. That was not what ought to be in his mind. He had to focus on himself alone. Sasuke waited for the woman to walk right through his location.

－－－

The street was as always, dark and quiet. Hinata didn't know if what she was hearing were the beats of her heart or the sound of her footsteps. Unlike one time before where a cat crossed the street while she was walking, this time probably not even a frog was anywhere near her. She didn't know... It just felt as if she was existing there completely all alone. She wasn't afraid of the dark, what she was nervous about was what if she really was left all alone by everyone and before she knew it, she was dead.

What was wrong with her? Could it be that she kept thinking of that night too much to the extent of having it replayed even in her dreams and now it was bound to be repeated in reality? That was not good. Hinata shook her head as she turned left in one corner of the narrow street. The compound was not that far anymore... but to her, it felt like she had been walking around in loop for an hour already.

Hinata clutched her hands into fists to drive away the tension she felt deep inside. It was one of her ways to calm herself. _Please, please go away―_

_kuranch._

The sound of something being stepped on alarmed the Hyuuga girl greatly. It reminded her of that night, fresh and clear. Hinata jerked her head towards the direction where she thought she heard the sound. But as fast as the wind, she immediately felt a familiar presence behind her. It was too late when she activated her Byakugan as she was thrown forwards in a blink of an eye. She fell down on her knees in the dusty ground and right away, she contemplated on what just happened. Someone purposely did that...

And what was nerve-wrecking was that it was the object of her curiosity; the man who smiled after killing. The main character appearing in her every night's dreams recently. She looked into him who was few meters away from her. He was standing in the exact same spot where she was in just a while ago.

－－－

Right when he saw her figure, he purposely stepped on a dried leaf to catch her attention just before he appeared behind her and pushed her using the hard surface of his palm. She couldn't dodge it. Few meters away from him, she had her knees and one hand on the ground. He looked down on her figure as she looked up at him with strange-looking eyes. Ah... the Byakugan bloodline. He knew about it as he remembered when he was a small kid, his elder brother Itachi taught him about the types of bloodlines and its characteristics. The Uchiha Clan had one of the famous bloodlines too: Sharingan.

_Not_. It wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Sasuke stared at the human girl. He knew Byakugan wasn't one to underestimate but who cared about that when she was about to die in his hands anyway.

He took his sword from the sheath behind his back as he slowly walked towards his current prey. His shadow that was creeping along the walls and on the ground soon joined with hers, now she was right beneath him.

－－－

When Hinata lifted her head up-her Byakugan already activated-, the man who was few meters away just a while ago was right in front of her looking down upon her. From the position she was in, he was completely in advantage and her mind went into a state of slight panic. But if she lost herself there, then it would be his victory. She didn't like the sound of that.

Hinata pursed her lips tight, she quickly stood up and faced the murderer who was right a few inches away from her. Now that she was closer to him, she could actually tell that he had a well-shaped face, his hair was pencil black, his bangs covered his forehead... His eyes were the color of blood and there were three black dots with tails on each that surrounded his pupil. _Sharingan_... Kakashi had his left eye with the same Sharingan symbol. She had seen it occassionally before when she would be at times grouped with him on missions. It had been a long time since she last went to missions though... That was because she was currently working under Tsunade as a medic nin.

However, it was at the same time that because of her current job, she got to witnessed with her own eyes something as terrible as murdering. She got to meet this man whose presence itself emanated a dangerous aura. She didn't know why it was intriguing her so much that she was dreaming frequently about it like it was her obsession... there must be really something wrong with her... But, she just couldn't take that scene away from her head. That scene that night... when the murderer's lips curved upwards just after taking a person's life... as though he just did something good. Yet, his eyes didn't have the glow on it as the proof of being alive, his eyes were like those of a doll's, no life, not seeing anything.

－－－

Sasuke stood there, with the girl facing him, their distance were only few inches away from each other. They were standing in front of each other at such a close distance that it frustrated him just a little bit why she wasn't moving at all, not even bulging or flinching opposite to what he expected. She was looking right into his eyes, and he hated it how he felt as if she was seeing through him. He should be the one moving first? Yeah that was right... But his body wasn't listening either to what his brain was telling him. Her long dark hair with the shadow of blue was almost like his mother's. Although of course he knew that the girl in front of him was a completely different person. She may look like his mother, she may act like his mother, but all there was to it were the similarities. Similarities could be found anywhere. Anywhere...

The girl moved first, he watched her movements as he gripped the handle of his sword tighter than earlier, making sure it won't slip from his sweaty palm once he did the action. Sasuke remained still as he remembered something: didn't he tell himself that he'd finish her off quick? Now why was he giving the girl a chance to actually defend herself from him...?

－－－

She couldn't believe that the man in front of her now was the same man who did the murderings days ago. She saw how he killed without a hint of hesitation, she felt how much focused he was to what he was doing and she knew that to his eyes, she was no different from others. He should have killed her already... Why was he not doing anything at all now that she was right there close to him? Was he planning of something else...? Could it be that he was thinking of killing her slowly? Torturing her at first? Or something else?

_Torturing_... Hinata shivered at her own thoughts. If he wasn't going to be the first to move then she might as well do what she could. Lifting her left hand forward, Hinata brought her right feet one step behind. She wouldn't run away.

Hinata observed his reaction, so far still none. What was the matter with this man? She couldn't possibly read his mind. She was starting to feel a bit more tense, but somehow she had a slight confidence that she'd be able to counter his attack, if he did attack.

－－－

His prey was going to fight him, huh. His hands were itching to swing his sword and slash at the girl right away but at the same time he wanted to see what she was going to do. Curiosity was never good. Right, wasn't he supposed to finish it quick? And wasn't it the second time he asked that himself?

Sasuke shook his head. Once he killed her, certainly there wouldn't be any frustration left on him anymore. That sounded pleasant. He wanted to remain in his world where only him existed. Black and white, that was how his world was.

"I... I don't know, what you're p-planning... but I w-won't let you k-kill me that easily, no matter what..."

The words that came out from the girl were stutters and almost like whispers, the very proof that she also felt the same feeling his previous preys did: Fear. However, the difference was that this girl was trying to fight her cruel fate of death unlike the others who only ran and escaped... and cursed him with their last words.

Sasuke stared at her as he moved his hand that controlled his sword. And without wasting any second, he swung it at the girl. She responded to his attack by crouching down to her knees before she hit his arm using one of her palm. He felt a shock of electricity ran through his nerves but of course there was no way that it would make him falter. Sasuke grabbed the girl's head and slammed her down on the ground, it surprised him though when the girl was nowhere to be found beneath him, instead she was beside him with her one leg lifted up straight and ready to kick him down.

He jumped off, distancing himself away from her overhead kick. It took only few seconds for him to recompose himself, the next thing he did was to vanish from his spot then reappeared behind her. He swayed his sword, the tip of the blade travelling down diagonally across the girl's back. He saw blood spurting from the long wound he just created on her. The moment the red substance flew right across his eyes, a shiver ran past his spine tickling his senses.

Yes, that was it. That was what he should be seeing, aside from the black and white his world was painted of, red was the only other color he thought necessary for him.

He thought necessary...

"!"

Sasuke immediately did a back flip when he saw the girl's fist advancing towards his stomach. However, her action didn't stop there. When he realized it, she was already right in front of him and using her palms, she hit his arms and shoulder causing his eyesight to blur for a second. The chakra... Sasuke glared at her, she was serious. Not that he wasn't serious as well, just that it was pretty interesting how she managed to at least land some attacks on him.

Although, that was nothing. Sasuke slapped her hands off from him before he grabbed her forehead and knocked her down onto the ground with him hovering over her. She was now lying on her back down on the cold cement and he had one knee knelt on the ground beside her stomach, his other leg was bent upward across her body. His hand that grabbed her forehead remained there as his other free one brought the tip of his sword next to her neck.

...

They paused there as though waiting for each other to react or say something. But of course that wasn't the case.

Sasuke wasn't moving because he was thinking of how he should kill the girl. Cut her head? Pierce her eyeballs? Slice her into two? Her actions and words before had occupied his mind more than enough, he just wanted to finish it off so he could be peaceful again in his slumbers. That was it, right?

On the other hand, Hinata was breathing hard and her throat was screaming for a water or anything liquid. Would she die there? Did she lose already? Couldn't she fight longer? No wonder why her father was disappointed in her. If she was going to lose there, then she was really a weakling who didn't deserve the title of Hyuuga Heiress and its role.

But...

...

Sasuke tightened his hold on Hinata's forehead. Those four nights were unusual to him, he didn't hunt any preys other than this girl. It had been _four_ nights. _How does it feel to kill again?_

_..._

Hinata gritted her teeth as she took hold of Sasuke's wrist. _Weakness... If I'm weak then what about this man? What about this man who I thought could kill mercilessly, who was strong physically... but right now holding my head with a trembling hand like that of a lost child?_

...

"W-were you actually happy... when... y-you smiled after you killed... back then...?"

At Hinata's question, Sasuke slowly widened his eyes, Sharingan long deactivated. His black hole of eyes met the lavender gray ones from beneath him. Without the veins that surrounded her eyes when she had Byakugan activated earlier, Sasuke saw clearly how alive her eyes could be. Totally opposite to his.

_Why? _A different question that started with the word 'why' started to invade Sasuke's mind.

_Why wouldn't he let his hands put an end to the girl's life just like how he did with the others before?_

* * *

Hmm...I'm not sure if I did well on the fight scene... it's one of the hardest part to imagine and turn into words. Sorry if it's a little off.

ALSO Please, please tell me if you notice errors. I've reread this chapter too many times already and edited it every now and then that my eyes hurt already. I'm not even sure if I followed the story from the previous chapters well. I did reread them too... but it's a little different if it's from another's point of view, so if you notice some mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you so much.

Any reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is also appreciated of course!

By the way, I thank these people who read and reviewed this fic this year 2012.

**DreamingCynic, blackirishawk, Number1Weirdo, astraea.12, SAMARA- 18, lona1949**

**(****Of course I also still thank the people who have read and reviewed this fic ever since it was uploaded here in this site**)

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Have a good day/night to everyone.

~Terru


	7. Chapter 6: Twice

**A/N**: Finally an update! (-is what I'm thinking...) But this is a really short update. I thought better short than nothing... I really want to progress with this story. I love SasuHina pairing so much yet they're hard to grasp In Character but I enjoy writing them. I'll make the next chapter longer. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto anime/manga and the characters.

* * *

_"W-were you actually happy... when... y-you smiled after you killed... back then...?"_

_At Hinata's question, Sasuke slowly widened his eyes, Sharingan long deactivated. His black hole of eyes met the lavender gray ones from beneath him. Without the veins that surrounded her eyes when she had Byakugan activated earlier, Sasuke saw clearly how alive her eyes could be. Totally opposite to his._

Why?_ A different question that started with the word 'why' started to invade Sasuke's mind._

Why wouldn't he let his hands put an end to the girl's life just like how he did with the others before?

Chapter 6:

Twice

It wasn't that... she really believed that the man was happy when he smiled after he killed that night. She just wanted to ask him. Hinata wanted to hear it directly from the man how he actually felt and why he was smiling when his eyes weren't seeing anything. Though she knew that it was near impossible that he'd give her an answer.

Who was in the right mind to actually feel happiness when murdering someone? If there was, then that person would be no doubt out of his mind. So if this man would be like that then he was an insane man.

But Hinata didn't miss the changes on his expression. From the solemn one where he had his eyes looking into nothing, now he had it staring at her like she was some ghost. His lips opened slightly letting his breathe come out like a repeated sigh. He was clearly surprised by what she asked. Why? Why was he having that kind of expression now if he did enjoy killing all those victims before?

...

He didn't move away from her but he didn't take the sword off from her neck either. Hinata waited for anything that could happen as her rapid heartbeats continued to speed up every second. Though the man above her wasn't attacking anymore, he was still a murderer who had killed innocent people and she couldn't be any different from those victims at all...

Silence was eating up on her. At that hour, there were rarely anyone out, let alone someone who'd pass by where Hinata and the man were at. She didn't know if she should be thankful by that or not... Somehow, she felt that if someone passed by there, he would let go of her and disappear like how he did days ago. But then she knew that there was a possibility that he could kill her right there and then, together with the passer by who was completely just a passer by... which she didn't want to happen.

...

...

"What will you do if I say I do enjoy it?"

Hinata flinched. He suddenly talked. And the tone of his voice was cold and irritated. She could tell how bothered he was with her prying into his life business. But she wanted answers. She wanted to know.

"...w-why are you lying... I saw you... I saw how your eyes looked empty d-despite you s-smiling..."

The hand that grabbed her head tightened its grip a little bit and her hand gripped his wrist tighter as well. She gulped once again. How could she ask something like that? Where was she getting all the courage now? Normally, she wouldn't even be able to utter a single word but now she felt as though she would talk non-stop as long as the man was there with her.

But then what else should she do...?

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of his. As she thought... There ought to be something more to this man than his killings and that smile. His difficult look earlier turned into a frustrated one and she was sure that he was being swayed by her. Should that be a good thing? Maybe yes, maybe not. Wait... That could be a dangerous thing.

"You... Are you crazy? What good will it do to you asking a criminal like me?"

"I... I want to know! I don't believe... I don't think you enjoy doing this at all... S-so why―"

Hinata widened her eyes when she felt an extreme pain on her neck. The tip of his blade got its way to create a small cut across her throat. It was surely bleeding. Painful... But she wouldn't lose. It wasn't a deep cut, so even if it was on her throat, she wouldn't die with that. Hinata clutched her left fist as her right hand gripped the man's wrist even tighter. A few seconds later, the force she felt on her head disappeared. In return, her collar was grabbed by the same hand and he lifted her up a bit from the ground. Their faces inches close.

"I don't know what you want human girl... but I'm warning you, the next time you pass by here, I won't hesitate to cut you."

"Eh―"

In a blink of an eye, the man who was hovering above her vanished and she was left there all alone completely shocked to have him let her go not just once but twice.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

It had taken quite some time for her research to be completed. Yet, Shizune could only do a small report to Tsunade. It was the best she could gather as there was not much written information about the technique Chakra Hypnotism...

Shizune sighed to herself. To think that after all those hours of her collecting and reading so many books she took from the Ninja deadly techniques' section located at the secret basement of the building... this was all what she got. Shizune firmly held the brown folder containing the said info, and went on her way to her master's office room.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Yesterday night was almost like a dream how she managed to still live after facing the murderer that close. Hinata looked at her schedule that day. Currently, she was at the hospital where she worked.

As she stared at the letters and numbers written on the white paper, she traced the small wound on her neck with her fingers. Well... Not actually the wound directly, but the skin-colored bandage that she used to cover the wound. She was doing her best to avoid Neji yesterday night when she got home and the morning that day... She didn't want him to see the wound for he'd surely ask about the things she didn't want to talk to. Also because she didn't want him to worry and she wanted to do something on the matter all by herself. As arrogant as it may sounded, she felt as if only she could look into that man's deepest depth of the heart. She could feel a strong emotion from him, but hard to explain what it was.

Hinata heaved a small sigh. She didn't know if it was out of relief or because she was somehow disappointed that the schedule she had that day wasn't a full-time one. She would have to go home at around six o'clock in the evening. There was no way that it was in purpose, right after she faced the man yesterday and today she could go work only half of the full-time she usually did. It definitely wasn't in purpose, which made her shiver in opposite.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

The voice that came from behind her was Sakura's. Hinata smiled and nodded, Sakura smiled at her too before taking few folders from the desk on the room.

"Oh yes, Hinata... Did you notice? Tsunade-sama seems restless today. I went to her office earlier to give her the reports she asked me to gather. And she was really quiet... It kinda felt off."

Sakura looked worried as she told Hinata about Tsunade's behavior, her words came out as whispers. But Hinata didn't notice that... When she went to Tsunade's office right after she arrived at the Hospital, indeed she was quiet and had a hard look on her face but she didn't give it more thought...

"I didn't think that t-there was something wrong with Tsunade-sama... I wonder what it could be?" _About the orange-haired criminal that had connection with her previous patient who went mad? _

Or she found out about _him _and her interactions? But then if it was that, Tsunade would surely have already said something to her.

"I don't know too. I'm kind of worried, but then Tsunade-sama is strong. I think she can handle whatever the problem is. Though if she happens to need our cooperation, let's do our best Hinata. Ah, I have to go to the counter now. See you later." Sakura waved her free hand as she stepped out of the room leaving Hinata to herself again.

Right now, she had to work. Hinata shook her head as she focused on what she had to do.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Out of all the dangerous existences, we just had to be involved with this man..."

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the only page of the report that her assistant, Shizune gave to her yesterday. She felt like having a headache just by reading it once again.

Report:

Chakra Hypnotism is a technique that can be traumatic and deadly when fused with the Chakra Disruption Blades technique.

Definition: The Chakra Disruption Blades technique allows the user to have control over the victims, by stabbing the blades and disrupting their chakra, having the Rinnegan appears in their mind. And with the technique; Chakra Hypnotism fused with it, the victims not only loses their abilities to control their own bodies but also loses their mind, convincing themselves that they were different person and eventually, because of the strong chakra that was transferred to their body, even the blade was formed from the limbs where the chakra mostly gathered.

The Chakra Disruption Blades has red reflection of chakra and the Chakra Hypnotism creates green flame that circulates with it.

The only ninja to seem haved used it so far is the Akatsuki Leader; Pain, whose original body is called Nagato.

"Shizune, you can't find any other information? Anyway... We seem to have crossed path with the man I didn't really want to be involved with..."

"Tsunade-sama... My apologies. I did all I could to find more details but there weren't any much records of the technique aside from the ones written in there."

Tsunade didn't answer Shizune, instead she only turned her chair around to face the glass window wall that was originally behind her. She looked at the cloudy sky on the other side of the window wall, the scattered feathery gray clouds perfectly described what she felt right now.

_Nagato... Jiraiya's former apprentice... Why do you have to be our enemy?_

* * *

I made up that Chakra Hypnotism technique... probably? Or at least... well, I don't know if there really is one in the actual manga. I hope this was at least worth your read even if it's short. Thank you everyone!

Have a good day/night everyone.

~Terru


End file.
